Simplicity for the Complex
by The newbie phan
Summary: Come into the small world of New Jersey and learn that anything really can happen! I have most of the originals, although our main characters are OC types. Erik and Ambrosia have an extremely unsettling and eventful childhood behind them. So what if they met 7 years later through highschool? What will come back to haunt them? ***DONE FOR THE TIME BEING!***
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan-fic, called "Simplicity for the Complex" and this little starting bit is going to be from the point of view of our OC character, until I put some bolding saying otherwise. This story line jus randomly hit me during a dream a few weeks back, but to my dismay I remembered that I had yet to obtain an acct., so here I am a month later writing to all of you lovely people! :) Read and review! But please, no flames, people. I'm still young and delicate. Hehehe… Thank you to those who encouraged me to write and those to come! :) Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! :)

Chapter 1

_Simplicity for the Complex: The Beginning_

_'Okay. I can do this. Just take a deep breath, and walk up those steps._' Those wide stairs into a new overwhelming hell called *gulp* high school… One of my old friends had a big sister who would constantly rant to her parents about how she wanted to be home schooled because she hated her life within this very building. Also because of what _else_ lies behind those big walls. And _that's_ what I'm scared of. The mean cliques, the sassy cheerleaders, the testy jocks, the dramatic attention-holders, the moody rebels, the shady 'assassins', the strange nerds, and finally, _my_ calling group: the theatric celebrities. But, trust me; I am no center of attention whatsoever. I'm probably the most socially camouflaged freshman this school will ever know. Or _not_ know. But, anyways, where have my manners gone? Hi. I'm Ambrosia Pryde. (I know funny name. But you'll probably get used to it faster than I will.) But my friends call me Amy. Once, my friend called me 'Amps' because they caught me singing my heart out in the garage. And from what I understand, I am a good, but very LOUD singer. Unfortunately I haven't seen him in well over six years. So I only have 2 friends as of late. But what's sadder than that is that I lost my very _best_ friend. My dad. I know. It's embarrassing. 'My dad's my best friend.' But I don't care. Poor Papa. I pray to him every night, in hopes that he'll send down his Angel of Music like he promised all those years ago… He just wouldn't get better…

_Summer, 2006._

"You'll never catch me, Captain Robert!", "Arrrg! Me ship n' crew won't be ta' shore 'till noon! I'll just have to eat _YOU_ 'fir lunch! Harharhar!","NO WAY!" I ran too far into the water and as Papa tripped on a rock, a wave broke right on top of him. A _big_ wave. He got a whole throat full of the salty white-water. Then again, and again until the swells finally calmed down. He could finally pick himself up on wobbly knees that were now sandblasted by the power in which the water chucked the little sea particles at my poor father. I swam over and helped him to the sugar-sand dunes best I could. It seems that he could cough up a full bath tub of salty, beach water. Until finally, he stopped hacking up fluids. But _that's_ when the _real_ trouble came to play. He was wheezing and groaning and was literally vibrating within his chest due to his now water logged, flooded lungs. I ran to the first person I could find. Which seemed like a mile long run since it was so early in the day. But I finally got to someone. A short, fat man with jet black hair, slicked back to his neck. He was a man that either got so mad so often that his now tomato red skin never faded back to a natural white, or he was severely sun-burned. I was lead to believe the former, for it seems that his _temper_ never died down either. "What do you want twirp?!" Naturally, I was offended. But, instead of getting angry, I cut to the chase. "Tough shiz kid. Now buzz off!" "But sir-", I never got to finish, because I was cut off by a young boy about my age wearing what could only be a mask. Curiosity struck but I didn't have enough time to ask. "What's the problem, mademoiselle?" His voice was barely audible, but his voice was very beautiful. And French. "Papa needs help! Please, sir, help me out!" The boy then dashed other to me and grabbed my arm with a steel hold and picked me up onto his back. And with that, he sprinted over to where my father was. He slung me off his shoulders with a most gentle but swift movement and immediately fell to his knees and said, "He still has water in his lungs! Call a doctor fast!" and so I bolted over to our giant pile of 'necessary beach gear' and desperately rummaged through it to find dad's phone. "911's his best chance right?!" I all but screeched over the sandy ridge. "Correct, miss, but call fast! I think he's coming down with a case of pneumonia!" _'Geez this kid is smart for his age…_' But I didn't pay much attention to that for our lack of time until Dad was _really _sick. Pneumonia? Oh great. Just the icing on the cake, and it's a very big cake, might I add. So I fumble with the phone until the receptionist is on the line. "This is 911 what is your emergency?" "MY DAD ALMOST DROWNED AND HE'S WHEEZING AND COUGHING SOMETHING AWFUL! MY FRIEND SAYS IT MIGHT BE PNEUMONIA! PLEASE HELP! WE'RE AT THE BEACH AT CAPE MAY ON THE WEST SIDE! PLEASE SEND AN AMBULANCE, QUICK!" I was almost sure that I had just about deafened her with my yelling, until, "Okay dear, now just stay calm and the ambulance will be there in just a moment. Do you want me to keep on the line until they're with you?" "No, I gotta see what's going on with my Papa but thank you!" "Okay, miss. Just remember to stay calm. Can you do that for me?" I take as deep a breath as I can and I finally, after what seemed like ages, exhaled. "Yes. Yes I can. Thank you so much." And with that, I hung up. I all but sand-skied down the slope, which beheld the sight of the little boy and my dad. "What's he doing? Will he be okay? Will an ambulance be able to take care of this? Is the CPR working okay? Will this-" My rapid-fire interrogation of my father's current state to the boy was cut short by the mean man at the other end of the beach. "ERIIIIIIK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK TO OUR STUFF BEFORE I HAVE TO BEAT YOU AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM THIS LITTLE SCAMP OR ELSE I'LL-" It was _my _turn to cut him off. "HEY! YOU CANT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! HE'S TRYING TO HELP ME AND PAPA AND YOU'RE JUST SLOWING US DOWN! WHY WOULD EVER BEAT YOUR SON ANYWAYS, YOU BIG STUPID JERK?!" Oh boy. _Now_ I went and did it. "YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU CANT TALK TO _ME_ LIKE THAT OR ELSE _YOU'LL_ GET _YOURSELF_ A BEATING, YOU HEAR ME, YOU IMP!?" And he did all this while clamping his poor boy's mouth shut and probably scarring him for life with the intense constriction his other hand was putting on the kid's arm. So I backed down but shot him a look that sent icicles down his spine even if it _was_ from a little 7 year-old. For some reason I felt that if I fought him any longer, the boy would be punished for it. I could see it in his eyes. I didn't care if I was going to get smacked around. All I felt was a strange feeling of protectiveness and compassion for this kid. I then turned part of my attention to the blaring sirens of the bright red, white, and blacks that I saw from the ambulances and police cars that sent streaks across the road they were going so fast. I looked back at the man and his ill-fated son and inwardly grinned. _'I'm gonna bust this guy for beating this boy and probably getting drunk.' _For I could smell the stench of beer emanating form this brute of a father. I was picturing myself ramming my head into his giant bulging stomach but, alas, he was saved by the sirens… I could then see the fake smile plastered on his face from the disadvantage of the police and paramedics being present. He then let his hands fall to his sides. One hand interlocked with his squirming kid's. I could tell that even this 'loving' gesture was inflicting pain on the young man's hand. I could tell that he still kept a steel fist around the boy's slender fingers. I speeked ovr my shoulder at the chaos behind me and him another look over my shoulder, and after some struggling, I finally had the boy out of the reach of that scumbag. One last look that said, 'If you move an inch I'll call you out to the fuzz.' Even though, I was going to anyways. I kept the boy's fingers laced with mine in a soft embrace. He then gave me the most heartbreaking, saddened, grateful, teary, puppy dog eyes that I've ever seen and I gave him a warm, encouraging smile. "You'll be okay. I promise." I said in a low whisper. "No. I can never be okay. Beasts don't deserve to be okay." Wait what? Beasts don't deserve to be okay? Huh? "Please, let me help me help you. You're not a beast." And so before he had a chance to protest, I dragged him over to the center of the commotion. I saw my dad on a stretcher with a mask over his nose. He looked like he was only half conscious of what was going on. I was so worried for him. But they wouldn't let me come any closer to the truck until they loaded all the equipment back in. So for thetime being, I shouted my words of love and encouragement to him, for I knew he would soon be completely out of it.. Until an officer came up to us. _'Ahah! Just who I wanted to see…'_ I thought to myself. "Miss, is he your only parent?" Oh no. Something bad's going to happen. But he kept his stony stare locked on my sheepish little peeks. "Umm, ye-yes, s-sir…", "No need to be nervous. Nothing bad is going to happen to you two." Wait, us _two_? YES! Just the opportunity I was waiting for! "Sir, my friend here, dare I say, has a father , who has not even the basic traits of a supportive parent. He shouted at us threatening that if his son didn't get to the other side of the beach where they were earlier, that we were both going to get beatings! But it seemed like, (I had to pause to remember what his name was…)Erik was going to get one anyways. But all Erik was doing was answering my call for help! His dad blew me off after I said that my father could be in severe danger! If it weren't for Erik, Dad would probably be even worseoff than he is now! And when he yelled at us, I could smell a strong smell, that was really smelly and bad. I think he's drunk! Is there anything you can do to help us?" But, to my surprise he was already sprinting over to the man. The _monster_. "Sir, put your hands behind your head! You are under arrest for abusive parenting and the obtaining of alcohol. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in trial." I laughed inwardly at the scene playing out before us. The butthead was gonna get it. I guess Erik was happy too. Because he gave me those eyes again. Those beautiful, sad, golden-black eyes. Wait, what? _Beautiful?_ Oh god. My first crush. NO… WAY… But yes, those enchanting orbs had me completely under their spell. Until, "DON'T THINK YOURE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU LITTLE…!" Wow. He would sink as low as to cuss at a child. How sad. I just gave him a look, like, 'You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this.' And I was. Very much. I guess Erik was, too. Because when I turned around he still had that innocent yet tormented, bewildered grateful emotion still in his eyes. But now instead of the open mouth filled with unspoken words of thanks, he had a bit of a half smile playing his lips. Though I could tell he was much happier than he let on. So once the policeman drove off with the newly deemed convict, the ambulance gave us a signal for us to all pile onto the gleaming white van. Erik and I split the chair next to Papa's stretcher, although I think Erik was claustrophobic or something because he kept trying to shrink away from all of us so that he almost fell to the floor of the car. Either that or he was, like, scared of people or something. I don't know. But when I tried to talk to him, he would stutter a lot and I would always try to keep away from the father subject, but he kept referring to himself as the 'monster' that his dad took him for. I learned very little about the boy that day, but I basically dumped my heart and soul into my mouth and just let it rip. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been on brain overload from the first five minutes. But, no. He kept his intent gaze set on my face and always looked me in the eyes. Like he was peering in to my soul. He always dropped me a line to let me know that he was listening and comprehending every word that I said. And I was very grateful for finding this awesome new friend. But when I finally ended my extensive spiel, and asked about him, he'd say something like, "You don't want to know about Erik.", Or, "No wait tell me more about that one time…" Like he hated the attention being turned to him. And he almost always talked in the third-person. I tried to get him to communicate with me as much as possible, but was lacking in success on the matter. Fortunately I _did_ learn that he was only ½ a year older than I was, and that he loved architecture and music and books. However, I had to judge all of this information off of his facial expressions (or what I could see of them, for he wore that blasted mask) or if his eyes changed emotions. When I mentioned that I loved to play the guitar, his eyes would light up or he would turn his head so it was facing me with a look of eagerness. I got a Gibson Les Paul for my sixth birthday. It was my cousin's from her will. She died of cancer a year or two before, but Papa never told me until I was old enough to take on such a responsibility. Since I was 4 I played my neighbor's acoustic guitar at parties and family get-togethers. But when I turned 6 I finally had my dream-come-true under a mountain of other gifts. That guitar was, and still is, my most prized possession. "It's cherry red that fades out to a nice golden-bronze color on the rims." I told him. I could tell that he was totally entranced in my lecture. His eyes then flashed something that might have been…admiration? Like he wished he could be with me whenever I played guitar. Because he obviously loves music. I could tell that he was a very talented singer as well. His voice, though scarcely used in conversation, was a deep and luxurious, smooth voice. For a 7 year old. But still, his voice was like magic… I heard a groan from the stretcher. I turned my head around fast as lightning to see Dad stirring. He was still out of consciousness. And the paramedic guy watching over him was listening to his iPod, so he couldn't hear us. "You don't talk much, do you, Erik?", "How do you know my name? Never say my name or you will go dumb!" He gasped. "Okay, first off, I like your name. Second, your _father_ kept saying 'Erik, Erik, Erik' So, obviously your name is Erik. And lastly, if I went dumb, it was a _very _long time ago." I said, slightly exasperated. "No, I mean, you'll lose your voice forever! Don't say it, please! I want NO other misfortunes to befall you! Please!" Okay. I don't know what or how many things that guy did to this kid, but making his name sound like a death warrant was obviously one of them. "But, Erik, I like your name. And I just said it again and I'm still rambling on am I not?" I sighed yet again. "Oh no! I don't think you're rambling at all! I like it when someone talks to me with kindness. And so far, y-you're th-the f-first one to d-do that…" He said in a hushed, sheepish voice. He then slid himself off the chair and scrunched himself up against the corner of the truck. "What are you doing? What has that horrid man done to you? You deserve all the nicest things that this world has to offer." I said as I slunk down across from him on the floor. He let his arms fall from his knees down to his sides. And so I took his hand in mine and said, "Can we be best friends, Erik? Forever?" Then the confused grateful adorable eyes came back and they had me in their complete power. I gave him a hopeful, innocent, kind look in the eyes as he said, "Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much…Ohhhh, but you don't know what I am! Surely when you see my true face you'll shun me and send me away forever! WHY ME, GOD? WHY ME!", "Oh you poor thing. I think you're a great person with a beautiful voice. A voice that will make the greatest music and art when you grow up. Maybe even now… But, Erik, I don't care about your face. For it is just that. A face. I know many handsome men in very high places from TV and everything but they are complete snobs. You may have a different appearance but that doesn't mean you _are_ the appearance. You deserve so much more than you've been given, Erik… So much more…" And at the end, I practically leapt at the boy and enclosed him in the tightest, most friendly embrace I've ever given. He was paralyzed for a second but finally returned my gesture with a feather light touch on the back. I squeezed him one more time before I pulled my slight frame off him. He was totally confused. So I had to ask. "What? Have you never been hugged before? Erik, what's wrong? Erik?" Oh my gosh! He was crying! What did I do to make him cry? I feel so bad! He then turned his head toward me with enormous, saucer-sized, red, teary , puppy eyes, and whimpered out, "That... Y-you m-m-meant that? You h-hugged me of y-your own free will? Yo meant to give m-me a hug?", "Well, yeah… Yes I did… Is that okay? I hope I didn't do anything wrong… I hate seeing you cry… _Did_ I do something?" He then broke out into a huge boisterous fit of laughter… Wait, what? "What's so funny?" I almost pouted. "Oh nothing! In fact I am completely serious right now! Believe me!" Ooooookaay… "Then why are you laughing?", "IM SO HAPPY! TODAY IS THE BEST DAY A BOY COULD ASK FOR! WOOHOO!" He all but sang out the reason for his joy. "I GOT MY FIRST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD TODAY! YOU HEAR THAT PA?! BEST DAY EVER! YEAH!" Then he let out a new round of bellowing laughter and joyous tears. I was so happy for him! We both just made our first friend! We were so filled with happiness that we jumped up, linked arms and did a little duo happy dance. It was so much fun! Until a louder, more pained moan escaped my father's lips. Me and Erik locked eyes and unfortunately went into a complete state of stony calm. We both raced to my father's side, still hand in hand, and were worried sick for the pitiful state of the man sprawled up before us. "Papa! Papa! Are you okay? How bad do you feel? How can I help? Papa!" Another groan. "Im fine sweetheart. Are _you _two okay? *groan*" He managed to rasp out the gruff words. I managed to gasp out the words in response, "Yes, Papa we're alright, rest your lungs. It will help." And so I pulled the soft blanket up past the dreary man's shoulders and watched him slip into a rather restless oblivion. The rest of the long ride to the hospital was spent in intense unnerving silence. Erik and I slipped down to the floor of the van again. Only this time, Erik had his arm around my shoulders with his other hand lightly stroking my olive skinned forehead and crimped, white-blonde hair. The silence finally ended when I started quietly weeping into Erik's shoulder. He leaned in so his head was resting on top of mine and began hushing me between the lines of a lullaby that dad used to sing to me when I had a nightmare… Back when mom was around. _That_ was the _only_ thing I didn't let slip into my relentless babbling to Erik. Mom was gone… Forever.

As the last stanzas of the song faded into silence, I faded with it. And I fell into a dreamless oblivion in Erik's arms.

_Autumn, 2006._

"Morning Papa! Are feeling any better? Are all of our prayers coming true?" _'Evidently not.' _I thought to myself. He looked a sickly pale shade of grey and his hair was falling out because of all the medicine. His normally warm, happy eyes were replaced by glazed, blood-shot, unfocused eyes. I bolted to his side and took his hand in mine. "Papa? What is happening? How can I help?" Then it hit me. "Erik! Please hurry! Come upstairs into Dad's room!" He was at his knees by the bed in a matter of seconds. "Oh no…" Was all he said. I was worried now. "'Oh no" what? Erik, what's wrong with Papa?" He already had a sea of unshed tears in his eyes by the time I got to the second word. "NO! NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOO! WHY, GOD, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS TAKE AWAY THE JOY IN MY LIFE! No, no, no-o-o-o-ooo!" Then my father came out of his daze and flipped his head over so he was looking Erik straight in the eyes, and said, "Erik, please do not be sad. I knew it was coming all along. Please don't cry. Please, son, please don't." (Dad took custody of Erik once he got out of the hospital so Erik was like my adoptive-brother almost. Which meant that e was _also_ Dad's son-in-law only not through marriage.) "Papa, no. Don't go. Don't go! I'll miss you too much! You're the only real family I have other than Ambrosia! Please don't leave yet!" Erik was sobbing out each word as if it were his new mantra. What's going on? "Papa, where are you going? Can we come?" Papa turned his head to face me. He then said in a very grim tone, "No, my darlings, you cannot come with me, I'm afraid…" He was getting colder by the second. "Papa, where are you going?" He then sighed and said, "I'm going to see your mommy, Ambrosia." He only called me by my actual name when he was serious. He was so stony and serious, that he could be a statue of a god. "But, Mommy is gone dad, remember?" He slowly closed his eyes, nodded, and said in a little more pleasant voice, "Yes I know, Amy. When I'm in heaven I will send you the Angel of Music. I promise…" And then his hand went limp. And he died with his little half smile on his dead, rough, grey lips. "NO PAPA, NO! DON'T LEAVE! NOOOOOOO!" Erik cried out. Then, it hit me. Daddy was…dead! Oh my god, dad was dead! And then I sobbed into my shirt sleeve and waddled over to Erik on my knees. I sat on my heels and leant over to Erik and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and wept into his neck. He did the same. We cried into each other like a real brother and sister would. And finally, as I tried to calm myself down, I started singing the same lullaby from the ambulance. Only this time it was to calm both of us down.

"_Coney isle, glistening and glimmering_

_Rising bright, drenched in light_

_See it smile, beckoning and shimmering_

_All a-gleam, like a dream. Every fantasy set free…"_

And so we sang in unison until we had cried all the tears we could rise to our cheeks, and all that was left was tear tracks and depressing emotions merging into one horrible raging storm in our hearts. Then we fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional battle we just fought. We slipped into a much needed nap, our hands locked together like there were emotional handcuffs that our hearts placed on us to calm its pace. I loved it when we held hands. It was just one of those adorable 1st grade crush type things. Even if he _was_ kind of like my big brother. Even so, I didn't care. I loved my best friend. In an adorable way, that is…But now,… Hmmm…

_Present day._

Which takes me back to here and now. This is the first time I'm going back into performing in public in 7 or 8 years. That's a long time to be off the stage and be expected to perform just as well as you did years ago. I don't know. I guess I'm just overreacting. I was always told that I was a natural performer… Wait… _'Who's that guy?'_ He seemed to be attempting to hide from all the commotion in the hallway. He had a snowy white dress-shirt, with a black vest, a black bow tie, black slacks, and shiny dress shoes… Huh? Even if he does look like he could be Dracula with his dark, slicked back hair and his old European attire, I couldn't help but find it attractive… Wait, _attractive?_ Oh boy. Another crush coming on, I can tell. "Hey, who are you checkin' out?" I blushed a furious shade of crimson at Corry's remark. All the way down to my neck was a red burning blush, but told her off on her comment. "Hey, you're staring at a different guy every other week, so don't get all creepy with me about one guy since-" She cut me off with her slightly whiny voice saying, "Yeah, yeah, I know. That Erik kid right? _The Beach Boy?", _"Not so loud! He might hear you!" I whispered in a low hiss. Oh no. I knew it. He _did_ hear us. The congestion had died down a lot so there were only, like, five other people in the hallway other than us three. Just when I got Corry to shut her big mouth, Mr. Mystery-stud came waltzing over to where we were standing and said, "Hello, were you talking about me? You know, it's very rude to whisper in public, especially when the person you're whispering about can hear everything you're saying…Hello?" I must have dazed off because the next thing I knew, I was staring straight into the eyes of a very cross… _MASK?! _Oh my god! IT's the same half mask that Erik had! I gotta ask… "I'm sorry, but is your name, by any chance, _Erik_?" He paused. I knew it was him. The mask, the easy-to-get-lost-in eyes, the same bewildered look. I just had to make sure…"Yes. How did you-" I cut him off with an overly joyous hug and was literally squealing at the top of my lungs. I knew it! But I was swiftly pushed away by two extremely built arms. "Who are you?!" He all but growled at me. "Don't you remember, Erik? I'm Ambrosia Pryde!" I asked in the most innocently confused voice that I've ever _non_-intentionally used. Wow. I didn't know I could be that sweet anymore. My naïveté was washed away when my father and brother were. He was lost to me when he went out to go get something outside and I haven't heard from him since. "What?..." He replied breathlessly. He had that confused puppy look again. I loved that face so much… "Yeah, It's me. Amy. _Amps?_ Don't you remember? I'm the girl who was at the beach in 2006… Cape May? I saved you from your bastard father!" I was nervous now. What if he didn't remember me? What if he took it as just a small period in his life and brushed it off to the side as nothing? "Oh my god… Amps! It _is_ you!" I blushed a deep pink color and nodded sheepishly. (Yes, he _was_ the one who caught me in one of my 'garage concerts') And then I was pulled into the world's tightest embrace. It was so strong that I could literally feel his chest under his shirt… He was totally buffed up! But then he immediately shied away from me like he did when I had hugged him in the ambulance. Like the little boy that I knew all those years ago. "What? I can't have a hug from my best friend without being scared of me?" I teased and playfully punched him in the arm. "You probably don't want me around anymore. That was so long ago, I'm sure that you'd turn me down from moving on since our childhood… Wouldn't you…?", I felt so bad for him. Even after about 3 years together as the greatest friends that ever lived, I still couldn't get it through his head that rejection is not the only thing that this world will ever offer to him. "Of course I wouldn't turn you down! Are you crazy? I've been looking for you for years! You're my best friend. You always will be. No matter what…" And then I wrapped my arms around his torso in a gentle hug. I finished off my devotions in a hushed voice. He slowly let his hands fall onto the small of my back and my head, which was buried deep into his chest. He replied in sheepish innocence, "You, You really mean that?" Maybe even _more_ than a friend? Hmmm… "Of course I do. That wouldn't change even if the world came to an end. No way am I ever going to let you go. Ever." And when I looked up, he had tears in his eyes. And I swear on everything that is holy I completely fell for him right then and there. Deep down I had a little sprouting rose. A deep red rose. A rose that represented love. And for some reason I had the urge to kiss him. Just a quick friendly peck on the cheek is all. So, I did. I got up on my toes and before he even had a chance to protest, he had my lips probably scaring the daylights out of him. Again, on the cheek, people. On the cheek. Even though I wonder what it would be like to just… Oh no. I knew this was going to drive me crazy from the second I saw him. Once I pulled back down after a split-second, I looked him in the eyes and said, "Now, _best friend, _I'd hate to delay you in getting to your first class, so I'm going to have to let you go so you don't get in extreme trouble. He was so adorable. His eyes were as big as saucers with an open mouth filled with unsaid words. So I gave his hand one last squeeze, and winked at him. And as I left the hallway, I called back to him over my shoulder and said, "See you at lunch, Erik. Have a good class!" And with that, I swept my lovesick self out the door. And when I looked back over my back pack, he was still frozen there in the middle of the hallway touching his cheek where I pecked him. I sighed inwardly. _'I am in SO much trouble now…'_

A/N: And that's the beginning of my new story! I'm sorry if it's not up to par with your expectations and if it is, I am overjoyed! I'm in a rough stage right now. You know, this being my first and all. But please tell me what you think! If I need improvements, all I can do is get better! ;) I hope you enjoyed this first section and I believe that I will be updating one or two times a week, but if not I sincerely apologize! ;) Thank you for reading! Again, I beg you to please review/PM me! ;) Until next time!

-your humble servant,

TNP (previously known as 'Angel's wings' :))


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and the silent readers! :) Still, though, please drop me a line on what you thought of the chapter and please enjoy! :) Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time. So: Although I take the story line and OC types, I own nothing else. :) Thank you!

***WARNING: MEMORIES OF CHILD ABUSE***

_Chapter 2:_

Erik's POV:

The building was packed wall to wall with new students. Everyone was going absolutely insane over how slow the people were moving and how nervous they are about their freshman year. Except for me. I was just focused on the way this year will go. Because I already knew. First, I'd be the 'Vampire kid'. Then there would be crazy rumors about me. Then I wouldn't get any attention, (how I like things). And finally I would have to pick a few fights with the smart-alecs who thought I would be easy to make fun of for the way I am. That's how it went ever since I got away from that drunkard of a parent that I was forced to grow up with. Ever since Ambrosia and her ill-fated father saved me. I think of them every day. Ambrosia, the kind, compassionate, bold, beauty that I had the privilege of living with. And then there was her father. Robert Pryde. He was the smartest, most caring, and definitely the happiest man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. That was my family for the best 3 years of my life. Then, that bliss came to an abrupt end. I told Ambrosia that I would be out for a minute to pick up all of our toys from earlier that day. Well, a few minutes turned into a few years. I was beat up and stuffed in a bag. I tried to scream but a man was gagging me so hard that I thought my jaw would snap. Next thing I knew, I was in a very strange smelling space. Then I blacked out. I couldn't remember anything after that until I woke up. I woke up in some sort of shack with very little light emanating from a few candles, and a bunch of tools.

Then I remember screaming so loud that I was almost sure that I had robbed my captor of all of his hearing permanently. I was tied to the wall by a thick cord rope that felt like it was slicing through my skin with every breath I took. I searched around the room for any kind of object that could help set me free. But alas, all those things were far from my grasp. I tried to scream again, but just as I took in a breath to try to call for help, a large, rough, clammy hand wrapped around my mouth so I couldn't make a sound. Oh no. I knew those hands. But how? He was sent to jail! The sentence for child abuse is 11years in New Jersey! I tried to wrench out of his tight hold, but to no avail. All I gained was a quick glimpse of his grim, sinister, snarling face. And then all of my fears had been confirmed. It was him. Dad came back to finish me off. He saw my worry cross my masked face and a flash of fear in my eyes, and he started curling his lips into an evil grin. God, I hate this man so much. He loosened his grip on my mouth a fraction of a centimeter, but that was all I needed. I belted out the loudest screech I could muster but that was a very bad idea. For once I gasped for breath, he shoved me against the wall with my feet dangling inches off the ground. It felt like a vice was constricting my throat so tight that you could see my face turn a deep magenta, a stark comparison to my midnight black mask. I knew his patterns. First, he would try to scare me as best as he could, then he'd wear me down emotionally, and for the finale, he'd rip my mask from my face and beat the living daylights out of me. _'Speak of the devil…'_

After his hold around my neck wrenched me from the wall and chucked my across the splintering wood floor, (which I'm sure made my rump look like a porcupine), he held me in place with his big, smelly, booted foot. I was gasping for air at this point and couldn't get more than a small pant of oxygen to rattle through my body. He saw my fear and confusion and tore the words right out of my bloodied mouth. "That's right, corpse. I'm back. It's a good thing, too. We couldn't let you have too much happiness, now could we? Then it's also good that the judge likes money. Isn't that right, demon?" I'm sure that the color that flooded the veins to my face was red at one point, but what he said next, made my blood boil, and freeze all at the same time. "That's right, I bribed the judge with what money I hadn't already spent of your college account that your weak-link mother put together for you before you murdered her, you little dead beat." He used my money?! That naturally made me furious, but what he said about mom had made my fuse come to an abrupt end. "I DIDN'T KILL MOMMY! SHE WASN'T A WEAK LINK, YOU ARE! BECAUSE YOU CANT EVEN STOMACH THE SIGHT OF ME! YOUR OWN SON!" I managed to gasp out those words until all my anger came to an end. And instead faded into a whole different animal. Black rage. I pounded on his foot and legs until he laughed. That wouldn't do, no way. So instead, I pretended to be worn down and beat up. I had my hand above where my head lain on the floor. He went on to try to hurt my some more, but before he could kick me, I dug up a chunk a loose floor board. It was a very sharp piece, luckily. So, just as he swung his leg around to kick my right side, I dug the shard of limber wood into his fat leg. He cried out in agony. Now was my chance. I took hold of his foot and pulled hard. Do you know the saying, "the bigger they are, the harder they fall"? Well, let's say that he had to have fallen at 100 miles an hour, and that he almost left a hole in the floor where he landed. I picked myself up from my vulnerable state and figured that there was no other way to get out unharmed. So, I jumped up and landed as hard as I could force myself down right on top of the fallen giant. He did exactly as I had planned. He screamed out in pain, but then shoved me off with all his might. This sent me stumbling to the ground, far away from him. I bet my bottom looked like a bloody cactus now, but that was what had to happen and that was the least of my worries now. I had to get to that candle, or I had to get the metal loop gripping this rope out of the wall. I settled for the latter, for when I finally picked myself up, he was already charging full speed at me. I took the blow right in the ribs, but I pulled my arm up so then I could yank the metal out of the dilapidating wall. And I must have gotten lucky. Because now I was free of my bonds.

As I took the other end of the rope in my hand, I fastened a noose out of it, just in time to leap out of the way of my abuser. Once he hit his head into the wall, I swung the lasso around his fat neck and hissed into his ear, "You'll never hurt me or my family ever again." And with that last little threat, I heaved with all my might to try to tighten the loop around the man's neck. I was successful. I glared straight into the eyes of a dead man. But then it hit me. Reality smacked me right in the face. _'Erik the murderer! Erik the killer! Erik the devil!"_ Oh my god, I killed a man! And with those heart-freezing, un-savory thoughts, I busted out of the shack and ran full speed to the first house that I saw. I pounded on the door so loudly that I'm sure the houses next door all heard my incessant racket. "Help! Someone answer the door! Please!" And finally, at long last, a young man with very dark brown hair, dark skin and dark eyes to match answered my pleas. "Please! Tell me where I am! I was taken and I don't know where he took me! Where am I?" The boy sighed and let me in his home. He flicked on the lights in a little room with oriental décor. Everything was either red, orange, or printed in some stage fashion. He pulled out a chair for me and himself at a little wooden table in the kitchen. "You're lucky my mother isn't home. You would've been kicked out on the streets in a matter of seconds. She hates me letting people in, no matter how young they are. Now tell me, stranger, what takes you here? An abduction you say?" Okay. This kid is definitely not from around here… Maybe Iranian. He sounds Persian… Yup, gotta be Iranian.

"Yes, my father abuses me and he was finally sentenced to jail but he bribed the judge and he stole me away from new family and tried to hurt me again. Now please, answer my question. I need to get back to my sister! Please!" I just about lost it right then and there. I didn't even stop to think about what she might be doing right now. Calling the police? Crying herself into a coma? Sleeping? It's late. She _should_ be sleeping. Yes. She's probably sleeping. "Du staem…" Yes. Definitely Iranian. "You are in Newark, New Jersey…", "_NEWARK?!_ No! I'm supposed to be at my house on Spruce Avenue! Down by Cape May! Oh my god!" Then I had an idea. This kid was at least 16 right? "I know! Could you drive me home? Please! My sister is home alone! Our dad just died a month ago! Please!" Gosh, this kid was absolutely emotionless. He just sat there with these glazed over eyes and a straight face. He had a moustache made him look wiser so I (quite ironically) put my faith into the fact that he at least looked wise and smart, and hoped that actually was intelligent. He took an extremely unnervingly extensive pause while scratching his dark forehead. I was going insane. So I just let it out. "_WELL?!" _I got so upset on the inside that I was sure I was turning purple, but I had to play nice or else this guy might kick me out to fend for myself… '_Keep it together, Erik. If you can just get this guy to drive you home, you can be with Amy and never leave her side again." _I looked at this infuriating man again and he finally gave some sign of a conclusion. "Yes. I will get you there. You said Spruce Avenue did you not?"

And that was how we became 'compadres' of sorts. I learned that his name was Nadir Kahn, 16 years old, has a very small family consisting of a mother and a little sister of 5 years, and her name was Tamira, and he was very optimistic in a whimsical and manly way. We drove in the dingy, old, blue Toyota truck for what seemed like ages until he finally got to my street. I told him where to stop and I immediately leapt out the door and I swear it must have been a miracle that the car door didn't fly clear off its hinges. I was at the front door in a matter of seconds, already bursting through the door before Nadir even got out of the driver's seat. I all but screeched Amy's name across the little house and to no avail. There was nothing but bone-chilling silence left to comfort me. I sprinted to the bedroom upstairs. Dad's room. _'Maybe she's praying to dad again and didn't want to cut it short…' _I thought to myself hopefully. I ran up to the light blue hallway and flung the door wide open only to see signs of struggle written all across the walls.

A broken vase in the far right corner. The nightstand was knocked over on its side next to the bed. _Amy's shoe on the floor by where she prays at night…_ I skimmed across the room one last time for any more clues as to where my best friend went or what happened. It was futile. Once I stopped denying it, I dropped to my knees right where Ambrosia would 'talk' to Papa every night. I rested my head down where I always saw her's gently caressed by the sheets during her nightly prayer. God, I loved watching her in such diligent, peaceful state. She always looked so beautiful that way. Well, beautiful for a 7 year-old. But, beautiful nonetheless. Heck, she was beautiful whenever I saw her. Even when she was laughing so hard she snorted. Even when she was furious at some petulant, frivolous little mistake, she always, always, always had this air about her that gave me a strange feeling in my stomach and she would always make me smile. She always made me melt like hot butter. And life surrounding us would go as slow as molasses when talked to me. Or when she talked at all. Even if it was just a glance in my direction, even if we were just little kids, I always had this strange, incomprehensible feeling deep down in my shattered, wounded, shadowed heart. But, I had to face it. She wasn't here. And it was useless to try to find her now, so I just let myself slump up against the side of the bed and let depression take over. Then the silence was finally broken by a very gloomy, awkward Nadir Kahn. I could tell that he knew something wasn't right. But, I guess he just had to ask anyways. "Uh, so… Where's your sister? Is she here?" I looked up at him as if he had just shouted up obscenities to heaven. "NO! OF COURSE SHE'S NOT HERE! I JUST DECIDED TO SIT DOWN AT HER PRAYER SPOT AND SOB MYSELF INTO OBLIVION BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" I let a bit of an awkward pause pass between us two until I realized what I said. I realized that I let my darned temper take over at my new friend. "Hey, I'm-I'm sorry, Nadir. I'm sorry I came to your door, I'm sorry I made you drive 3 and ½ hours all the way down here, and I' sorry I just blew up at you. It's just that, my only family, my salvation, was stolen from me yet again." I laughed. But it lacked any small bit of happiness or humor. "I should've seen it coming. Because I know that I, a corpse, a monster, a devil, cannot and will never have permanent happiness. Ever."

And so here I am, seven years later, inwardly moaping as I always do, observing from my only real, true, permanent family. The shadows. Yes, this is where I belong. Observing life in the cold shade of darkness. Although, today might just not be my day. Not that any day was my day to begin with. But, I had no success hiding myself in my shroud of shadowy invisibility. No, because I was getting more and more attention by the minute. Yes, the mask is a bit of a strange sight to see, and I sport attire that looks like it came out of some European history book, but, what's wrong with a guy who wants to look neat? To look like a clean cut? Plus, it's the only part of my appearance that I can control. What I lack in facial beauty, I make up for in clothing. Plus that's just how I can express myself without just coming out and having to scream it to the world on a stage. I see two girls whispering to each other after the crowd had thinned to a group of about 6 people in the 7 foot wide hall. I could hear the two girls whispering about a person. With my impeccable sight and my hearing that's is sharp as knives, I might as well be talking with them. They keep looking my way. Now that I can see them, one girl has nice olive toned skin, with hair so light blonde, you could almost say she was a tow-head. But her hair was as thick as my science book. I could tell that she crimped her hair. She had full, pink, glossy lips, and gleaming, white teeth kept straight by purple, teal, and black colored braces. She had bright eyes that were each slightly different in color. They were both mainly like a hazel-y grey, but if you looked really close,(or had 20/20 eyesight 'on steroids' like me), you could make out little glints of blue in the left eye. But on the other, it was like a forest. The right eye had deep brown, the thick, wise oak, some dark blue, that of a cool stream, and a bit more of a green complexion, the beautiful canopy. They were amazing. But, I was still annoyed with her and her friend talking about me and sending scared, nervous, embarrassed looks over their shoulders. It was slightly offending. But her friend appalled me. She was literally staring at me square in the eyes as she blurted out some snide remark to her seemingly finicky converser. She literally looked like one of those ludicrous punk rock stars in all those stupid girly teen magazines that I see lying around in the waiting rooms of dentists and hospitals. Ugh. I don't even want to think about the hospital. Not after my last trip to that sickly place. Not after Papa…

So anyways, I got up the nerve to go over and bust these two girls for talking about me like they were. So I went waltzing over in my usually purposeful grace, and called them out on their rudeness. "Hello, were you talking about me? You know, it's very rude to whisper in public, especially when the person you're whispering about can hear everything you're saying… Hello?" The nervous one gave me this dazed look and I had to snap her out of her day dream. When she finally came back to earth she randomly blurted out, "Sorry, but is your name, by any chance, Erik?" Oh my god. This is creepy. Even for me. How the heck did she know my name? "Yes… How did you-" I was abruptly cut off by this apparently not-so nervous girl giving me a bear hug. _'Who does this girl think she is that she can hug me?'_ I wonder to myself. I push her off of me, but instead of a scared little cowering girl I expected, I am met with an offended, innocent, confused look in the eyes. Where have I seen those eyes before? "Who are you?" I was sure that my voice resembled that of a dog, but that's what I wanted. I wanted answers, too.

She still keeps her bewildered stare locked with my stern and questioning glare, and said, "Don't you remember me, Erik? I'm Ambrosia Pryde!" She somehow gained some ounce of confidence toward the end of her statement. I'm totally freaked out now. In a good way, but still. It's scary seeing your best friend and half sister from your childhood, a blast from the past, in front of you all matured and… womanly, I guess. Yes. She was definitely a young woman now. Her hips now obtained a slight curve, her legs were longer, her face was more matured, but still had a childish glint still left in her essence and eyes. She was now wearing make-up and she had longer, stronger arms. Only in a girly way. She had a very slight figure and still had that huge smile that I loved so much… I swear I'm not a pervert, but I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't so… flat. You know. _That_ way. She is even more beautiful now that she's right here in front of me. If that's possible. But I was still in a state of shock. "What?" I felt my disbelief slip into my voice as I confirmed my suspicions. "Yeah. It's me. Amy. _Amps? _ Don't you remember? I was the girl from the beach in 2006. I saved you from your bastard father!" I could sense that she was getting nervous and had a chance of suddenly breaking into tears if I didn't say something. "Oh my god… Amps! Is that really you?!" She blushed such a deep crimson that you could compare her to a rose. It _was_ her! I remember it like it was yesterday that I caught her in the garage cleaning up the gardening tools, pouring her heart and soul into the lyrics of her favorite song…

"_Amazing grace,_

_How sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch like me._

_I once was lost, but now I'm found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see…"_

And out of all the other times I'd seen and admired her, this was my very favorite. Seeing her sing that song with such finesse and volume and heart, was my new heaven. My new sanctuary was in her celestial voice. And remembering this, I pulled her into a giant hug. The first hug I've ever given to anybody. I was glad it went to her. But then realization hit me like a blow to the ribs. She probably just recognized me and wanted to go off with the rest of her business like noting ever happened. I loved the feeling of her in my arms, so tight. It just took me to another world above heaven. Above my hell-ish life. But it was short lived as I discovered this likely possibility. I took a quick pace back and held my arms in front of me like they had caused her pain. Like they were the reason for sorrow in my pitiful life. She obviously noticed this. "What? I can't have a hug from my best friend without him being scared of me?" She gave a little laugh and playfully punched me in the arm. I ground out in a sheepishly saddened voice, "You probably don't want me around anymore. That was so long ago. Surely you'd turn me down since moving on from our childhood. Wouldn't you?" I snuck a little peek at her reaction and she I could see the innocence and hurt swimming in her eyes. She had her arms out like she was getting ready to touch me but they were suspended where they were. Like she had frozen in time. "Of course I wouldn't turn you down! Are you crazy?! (Yes, just maybe) I've been looking for you for years! You're my best friend, and you always will be… No matter what…" she looked for me? Oh my god… If it's possible, I just fell even further for her. I loved her even more than humanly possible. Then I leant back against the wall as she finished off her words of eternal friendship.

I was so just blown away that I had to gain support from the wall. I did it in a way that didn't make the reason too obvious though. But I was kind of disappointed on the inside. Just friends? I would forever be locked in the friend zone? Well, I'm lucky to be this far. So I'll take what I can get. Then I was pulled from my position on the wall by my lower back, and was pulled into a gentle, loving embrace. Unfortunately it was loving in a platonic sense, but still, at least we're friends. Unless… No, no, no… _'Don't get your hopes up, beast' _said the little voice in my head. _'Shut up, I can dream'_ I retorted. And I finally let my scared, hovering hands take a position on her small frame. One hand on the small of her back, the other on the back of her head. Which was comfortably positioned deep in my firm chest. _This_ felt right. No guilt, no sorrow, no fear, just me and Ambrosia. Just me and my love. _'Oh boy. Now you went and done it, Erik. You let your feelings go to your head. You're in trouble now, demon. You don't deserve her! You-' _I cut the voice off, '_Shut up. There are always hopes and dreams… hopes and dreams.' _I had to ask, "You-you really mean it?" I was surprised I wasn't hyperventilating. This had to be some cruel dream and when I wake up I'll be back at Nadir's house (for he has been my caretaker since I was a boy) sweating a river in my bed sheets. "Of course I do. That wouldn't change even if the world came to an end. No way am I ever going to let you go. Ever." Oh my god. This must be some kind of sweet torture. I was on the verge of tears, but the wall I built around my emotions wouldn't let them fall. But I knew they were there. My heart was racing one million miles an hour and I couldn't hit the brakes. I was definitely falling hard for my best friend. No doubt about it, anymore.

I think she was playing some game to see how fast my heart could beat because when she locked eyes with me, she bounced up on her toes (because I am very tall) and kissed my cheek… I need a Paramedic. Because my heart was beating so fast that it was rumbling. It didn't have a rhythm anymore. It was like a boiling kettle. My heart was going so fast that it sounded like a racecar engine. Why didn't I turn my head in time to kiss her… Oh no. I'm falling clear through the floor for this girl. "Now, _best friend,_ I'd hate to delay you in getting to your next class so I'm gonna have to let you go so you don't get in extreme trouble." She kept giving me this look that made me feel… I don't know, how do normal guys feel when a girl's giving them the 'dreamy goo-goo eyes' look? Well, however that feels like, is what is taking my entire body by storm. I was numb. Everything felt so much more wonderful. I almost forgot why I wear this mask. The mask covers the left half of my face mangled and demonic face, and shadows my right eye so it looks even more cat-like. I, for some reason was always believed to be some part feline. I walk in silent strides, and with grace. I usually have a sharp tongue, and I do everything with a certain amount of finesse and… majesty, I guess. My eyes glow in the dark for crying out loud! But, these cat eyes were tearing up once she gave my hand a final squeeze and said, "See you at lunch, Erik! Have a good class!" And then, whoa. She _winked_ at me.

Then the most dreaded part. She left. Okay so, she hugged me 3 times, she kissed me, she was constantly holding my hands, and she winked at me with that dreamy look. This must be either the highest point in heaven, or the most painful torture in hell. What if she felt the same way I did? _'Yeah right, corpse.', 'Shut up.'_ I hoped so hard that she felt the same way. If she did then she might as well have just come up to me and sung it out for the whole world because she made it explicitly obvious. Either that or she just felt bad and missed her 'best friend'…*gulp* forever… So close yet so far. Yes, this must be hell. But that little rose from my childhood was still there. Buried in my heart. It was growing in record time at this point. I raised a reluctant hand up to where her lips met my skin. Scared that these devil's hands could wipe away the glorious feeling. And so I stood there like a statue for what seemed like ages until I finally remembered where I was. School. Gotta get to class. And so I raced off to class. A ghost in the dark. _'I am in trouble now. Big time.'_

A/N: And so that's chapter two! What did you think about the flashback? How he met Nadir? His POV in general? How did I do? Lolz. Please review and tell me what you thought! ;) It would make the happiest person alive! :) Until next time!

-your humble servant,

TNP


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back again! I apologize for my extremely long wait on this chapter. I'm spending part of my summer vacation in CA and my internet went down! So unfair! Again, I'm terribly sorry. Enough of my babbling and excuses. Read and Review! ;) Well then, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 3:

**Corrine/Corry's POV**

I walked out of the near empty hallway in a confused daze, lagging behind my now ecstatic and deep red friend. I had to say something, because she obviously wasn't going to tell me exactly what that little act was back there. "Spill it. What was that? With the creepy kid. You kissed, hugged, winked at, and held the goonie's kid's hands! What's going down, right now?!" She just rolled her goo-goo eyes with her adorably annoying half smiles. "Don't you get it, Corry? That was _him_! That was Erik!" Whoa. We just ran into Amy's 'dreamy past and present love of her life', and he's a total weirdo. He looks like he jumped out of one of Mrs. Riggatelli's old 8th grade history lectures about the French revolution. Ew.

"_That_ was the guy? The adorable, mysterious, Angel of music is that whack-job? He dresses looks like he's insane. Wearing that creepy mask, and his clothes make him look like he's an operatic bartender. What's up with that weirdo?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Oh no. I'm in _big_ trouble now.

**Ambrosia's POV**

"_What, _did you just call him? A 'whack-job'? _The creepy kid?!_ WEIRDO?! He is NOT a whack-job, or a creep, or a goon, or a weirdo, or whatever you'll call him by! He is _NONE_ of those things! He is the kindest, most gifted, smartest, caring, and by far the most fantastic and wonderfully sane person that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing! I can't believe you judge him like that! After I told you how much he meant to me! After I told you how much I loved him! I can't believe that you could find it in your heart to immediately judge _anyone _like that! How could you?! No. You know what, I don't even want to know. Because it will only make you seem worse that you really _did_ find a reason to do something like that. I can't be around you right now. Goodbye, Corrine."

And I stormed off. I went the other way to my class which was in… 2 minutes. Thank god. I might still be able to make it to math. I was pinching the bridge of my nose, holding my breath, trying to forget the horrible things that she said about my angel. Whatever I could to keep my huge tears of rage and sorrow from falling over the edge. I didn't need people asking me why I was sobbing in class. It would upset me too much. I tore through the final hallway connecting to my next class. To my surprise and relief, nobody was there yet. Except for _him. _As much as I love the guy, I wish I had been alone. He directed his full attention to the door the second I turned the handle. He saw my strange facial expressions and behavior and patted the seat next to him. Signaling me to sit beside him throughout class.

"Hey, Amps." He said.

He kept looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Hi, Erik. Wow, didn't expect to see you so soon. How'd you get here so fast?"

I was greatly relieved that my voice didn't have too many traces of crying or getting upset. Unfortunately, Erik is overly observant and could tell something was up just by the way my fingers were drumming on the desk with the slightest tremble. He sighed.

"So, you're upset. Please tell me what happened." Yeah. I knew that was coming.

"Uh…"

My voice was wavering now, he could tell whatever it was had to be something to really make me fly off the handle.

"Nothing…" I barely croaked out. He lifted my chin with two fingers so I had to look him in the eyes. _'Alright. Time to spill it.' _

"Erik, she said such mean things about you! I don't think you're strange or creepy or insane or anything! I just blew up in Corry's face for calling you those things and trying to get me to come to my senses and not be friends with you but to me that would be the stupidest thing anyone could ever do! I want to stay with you forever Erik. I want to stay by my best friend's side forever."

I put my hand on his where it was on the desk. I looked down like a little child, suddenly finding a certain interest in my converse sneakers. But before he had a chance to reply to my statements, the bell rang for everyone to get to class. Before too many people came filing in to find their seats, I let my hand slip off of his almost reluctantly and I shifted my body so I was facing forward and was sitting erect and alert so I at least it didn't _look_ like I had an emotional breakdown in favor of my peculiar best friend. Which I did. I was just acting like I didn't. And thus, began class. And my only thing keeping me from bursting out into tears, was that I was next to my best friend the whole time.

I was sure that if it weren't for Erik's presence,being so alert and involved and proper, I would be slouched over my desk, sleeping with my hand propping my head up, with my eyes just cracked wide enough so that I appeared to be awake. I was starting to doodle in my notebook when I felt a nudge on my foot. I had become so distracted with my drawing my guitar that I hadn't even noticed that Mr. Reyer was practically screaming my name for me to answer his nine millionth question. I look up at the board and studied the equation.

_'Oh boy, this is a toughy…' _I thought to myself as I leaned forward, sporting either a deep shade of rouge or a ghostly pale white. Which one, I did not know. I was so nervous that I thought my stomach would leap right out of my throat onto the desk in front of me. I got some sense pulsing in my head and finally got the courage to move for my pencil and scribble down the problem on my now ornately illustrated, bordered page. But then I heard some random voice in my head, and I froze right on the spot. It was telling me something…

_'2,001,364 meters squared_… _The answer is 2,001,364 meters squared!' _What the heck? Who was that?! It then answered that question as well.

'_Someone very close who wants to help you out of this.'_ The voice replied, rather smugly.

I looked around for anyone close. I had my nose still buried in my notebook as though I was still working out the problem, but was really sending my eyes on a flitting hunt for who made that voice in my head. I almost instinctively set my sneaky gaze on Erik's face. He flashed a miniscule smile and then immediately went back to his usually stony, erect , cool stature. It had to be him.

I was pulled out of my investigation by a hot-headed algebra teacher impatiently tapping his big foot in an almost threatening fashion. What did Erik say? "Uh, sir? Th-the answer is t-two million, one th-thousand, three hundred sixty…"

'_four.'_ Reminded the voice.

"Four. Two million, one thousand, three hundred sixty four."

"Well, you finally figured it out. I hope this is the last time I must remind you to pay attention in my class, Ms. Pryde. Next time, there will be trouble, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

"Good."

'_You're welcome.' _Said the voice in that same smug, dry, humorous tone.

I then looked back down at my book and wrote a note to Erik that said, "Thanks for saving my butt. :)" And I slid it over to the edge of my desk so that Erik could see. He then flashed another half smile my way. Then we went back to being the (supposedly, in my case) perfect students that we were just 10 minutes ago before I got in trouble.

When class finally ended, I was out of the room like light speed just to get away from some possible 'Reyer-aftermath'. (No pun intended). However, I waited by the door to try and catch Erik on his way out. He wasn't in the giant bustling crowd of other students filing out into the now re-congested hallway. I began to wonder what he was doing in there still. Did he do something wrong? He was perfect all through class when I checked back on the memory of an hour ago. Nope, no mishaps on his part. So I peeked my head around the door just enough to see, but not be seen by whoever was still in there. What I heard sent a stab of remorse and guilt into my head. It also made me envy Erik for being the overly perfected student that he is.

"Sir, what am I here for?" Said a slightly confused yet still confidant and almost annoyed Erik.

"You remember Ms. Ambrosia's… slip up, back there?" Said the ever unnerving Mr. Reyer

"Well, yes, sir, but what does this have to do with me? What brought up my friend whilst you are speaking to me, might I ask?" Erik questioned.

"Ah! So you _are _friends with the girl then. Good, good. Now Erik, you are a good student. I can see that, and after that little show back there, I got this idea. Do you guys 'hang out' at all?" Okay, this is awkward… What is he getting at here?

"Sure, I guess. But what are you trying to say, sir?"

"Maybe some of your study habits could rub off on her. Would this be okay?"

"Sure." Erik replied.

"Good. Perhaps we can help her out. For next year, there will be even more trouble from even the slightest glance away from the board. Maybe you could be a… tutor of sorts for your friend?"

"Yes, sir. May I go to class now?"

"Yes, my boy, you are free to go. Thank you."

And with that, I flew from the doorway where I was hiding. I instead silently ran to the corner of the wall so it at least didn't _look_ like I was eavesdropping. Obviously Erik had seen me before I got to my new post.

"Alright, what did you hear Amy."

He had that teasing tone in his voice like when a little kid steals a treat and is giggling up a storm but won't admit that they took it. Only the parent tries to make them laugh so they finally burst , and I knew, I was that kid.

"Oh nothing." I said it like I was making it obvious that I had done something.

"Amps, I knew you were there all along, you know that right?" He played along still with that same humorous voice.

Then he 'taized' me right in the ribs. That was something we used to do as children to make each other laugh.

"Alright, alright, I was waiting for you to come out of class and when I didn't see you walk out with the rest of us, I waited by the door. I heard my name and so I figured that it had something to do with me, so I decided to… 'Overhear' about my new 'tutor', okay?" I managed to giggle out.

"U-huh. Yup, I totally believe you." Said a very adorable and good-feeling Erik.

I loved it when we had fun like this. Just two buds, having a good time, laughing, goofing around, just being best friends. This will forever be one of my favorite memories. Me and Erik having fun at school. I still thought that this may be some figment of my imagination. Like I was imagining him appearing here, next to me. In class, talking in my head. That had to be a sure sign that he was a fake. So, instead of leading myself to believe all the wrong things, I came out and just asked him.

"Hey, Erik?"

"Yes, Amps?"

"How did you get inside my head in class? When you told me the answer to the equation, how did you do that?"

Here goes nothing. I was actually half expecting him to say, 'I didn't silly, I'm just part of a dream that you're having the night before school actually starts.' But to my relief, his answer was much different.

"Don't you remember? Ventriloquism, Amy, ventriloquism! When we were nine I believe I tried to teach it to you. Along with throwing your voice and I had one of those rare moments where, I failed miserably. You just couldn't get it. But I'm almost glad. Because then I'll always know things that you don't!" He teased.

I laughed along with him as we strode down the near-deserted hallway. We continued on like this until we couldn't laugh anymore due to the pain in our sides. We reached the point where the hallway went different directions. I didn't ever want to leave him! Not yet! But, unfortunately great moments like this all must come to an end. But, such is life.

"Hey, Amy, what do you have next?" Asked Erik.

"Uhhh… French. Mrs. Bonnaire's class. Doesn't sound too terrible right? I mean, it's only French class. What do you have next?"

"English with Mr. Andrews. Can't be too horrific. Right?" He mocked.

He came around from behind me and taized me again. I love it when he does that. It just adds on to his friendly, yet hidden side. I was actually pretty smug that I was the only one who saw it. Or…was I? I didn't have any time to ask if there was 'someone' while I was out of his life because I realized that I had to get to class in one minute. Oh my gosh! First I get busted in math, then I'm late to French. Great. Just fantastic.

"Oh no! We're going to be late! I'm sorry! I gotta get going or else I'm sure I'll be learning _some_ kind of French from Mrs. Bonnaire. I heard someone say she was a real bulldog. Well I don't want to make you late, so I'll see you around."

"See you around… Uh, sorry."

We totally jinxed at the end. He looks so adorable. It's upsetting that he always thinks that if he makes a small mistake, I'll hate him forever. But, adorable nonetheless. After around 30 goodbyes shouted over our shoulders, I finally get to class. French. Oh boy. Thankfully I still have a few seconds to spare before I am considered dead. Just as the bell rings, I dive for a spot in the back of the room. I don't want to be noticed by anyone including Mrs. Bonnaire. Here we go.

As class drags on, I figured that I had better listen or else Erik would 'tutor' the living daylights out of me. How does he sit through an hour of barking teachers and boring study notes? I have no clue. Maybe it's because he always taught himself how to basically live through life, and it's nice to get someone to teach it to you instead. I don't know. So, instead of getting a second scolding, I sat up straight with my hands in front of me, arms crossed like an 'X'. My head held high, and my eyes alert and awake, I watch Mrs. Bonnaire pace across the room, scaring half of us to death, and then bombarded the rest with never-ending questions about the French language and how to say the strangest sounding words correctly. She was very slim, fit, and ran an extremely tight ship. I was surprised her face wasn't getting stretched across her bones, her hair was so tightly tied up. Her hair was in a perfect bun. Like a ballerina bun.

Corry said that she was related to her as her aunt. How strange. You would think that they were the direct opposite from each other, yet, they were niece and aunt. Hm. Corry. I'd have to talk to her today. See what possessed her to say those mean things and apologize.

I have ADHD and though I try my hardest to stay focused and calm, I always wind up incessantly tapping my foot and/or bouncing my knee up and down at an unimaginably fast pace. Like light speed. The girl next to me must have heard me tapping, because before I knew it, I felt a sudden stab pain shoot up my calf.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I whispered in an angered hiss.

"You won't shut up. Stop your tapping, or else I'll tell. If you haven't noticed, I'm the best student this school will ever have the privilege of knowing. I can have anything I want, and your incessant noise-making isn't going to ruin my rep, little toad." She replied in a sassy, pushy, snobb-ish tone.

Great. I got stuck next to Carlotta. The biggest witch in school. She's just such a little brat! Her, with the guys following her around, and her giant, dyed, cherry red curls bouncing off her shoulders. What a Barbie. She's definitely NOT the best student. She's a stuck-up suck-up and a prissy little rich girl. Ugh. The wrong people get to be zillionaires. I was just about to start plotting a way to make her learn a lesson when I realized… Grrr! My stupid ADHD got me off of class _again!_ I snorted at her and said, "Yeah right, you wish, spart." Well, if she's the best student in the universe, let her figure out what that means. I would rather doubt it. Thankfully I said it so it was just barely audible, even to my own ears. So, instead of heeding her little girly threats, I pounded my foot even louder and drummed my fingers on the table just to annoy her. Just so she could hear. She started turning almost as red as her hair, until she immediately stopped shaking and plasterd a fake smile on her make-up encrusted face and rose her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Guidicelli. What question could you possibly have the urge to voice to the class when we're only five minutes into the actual lesson?" Said Mrs. Bonnaire in an annoyed French accent.

Carlotta, wiped that happy little student mask right off her face and cleared her throat after immediately slinking her diamond-bangled arm down to her lap. I could almost feel the fear of her appearing as a bluff to me after her whole speech on how praised and invincible she was. Ugh. If it's even humanly possible, I think I hate her more that I did 2 minutes ago. She's just so… Hate-able.

"Um, Mrs. Bonnaire, I'm sorry but could you explain what the meaning of the word 'Spart' is? I was just asking Ambrosia to stop tapping her foot and she replied with this word."

My heart and mind screamed to high heaven how much a taddle-taling, prissy, snobbish, vicious witch she was and then everything stopped when Mrs. Bonnaire gave me a look that looked like it had some random flash of sympathy but it soon faded away. Then it turned into a cold, harsh, stony stare right square in the eyes. Like I had dropped a water balloon on the president's head. Not… good…

Her eyes were trained on me until Carlotta made some sort of strange, fake cough like she was saying, '_Get on with the punishment then!' _ But then, her piercing grey-blue eyes shot to an overly dramatic innocent Carlotta. '_Hehehe. Not so innocent NOW, are you, little spart?' _I thought to myself. But then I realized that I can't stoop to her level. I'm not going to play her childish little blame-game. No way. I was better than that. I look out of the corner of my eye at a now beet red, clammy Carlotta.

"And why would that be, Ms. Guidicelli? Surely she had a legitimate reason to get so angry as to call you a _toad_, wouldn't she?" she questioned in a tone that said, 'I know what you did.'

Oh my gosh, I was loving this! This was like joy times 10! I just brought the hammer down on the biggest celebrity in school, by the drill-sergeant foreign languages teacher! Pinch me, I must be dreaming!

"Uh, well I… Uh…"

"Yes, that's what I thought. Now, what, exactly, did she tell you , Ms. Pryde? What possessed you to call her such a name?"

For some reason, I felt like she was working in my favor. Like she was trying to be my teammate in bringing down this Barbie's reign. She had to have been. I could see right through her death glare now. I could see the amusement in her eyes. I saw this happen and I felt the urge to snap a few pics of this moment. So I did. I took my small phone out of its place in my hoodie's big pocket, and I held it under the desk at an incredibly discreet position, and took a photo or two of Carlotta's sweat-sodden face from an upward view. She was glowing red! This was just too funny. I quickly flipped my iPhone off and stuffed it back in my warm little space in the pouch-pocket. Where it sits all day long.

"Well, she told me that she was basically above all of us in this school and that my foot tapping was driving her insane and then she told me to shut up. But only after she just about sliced my leg open with her foot. AND, she called me a toad first."

This is the end of an era. This must be heaven. I'm going to tell Erik right when I see him next. '_Hehehe. He'd be proud.'_ I was laughing so hard on the inside that I'm sure was sputtering on the outside. Thankfully, I wasn't. Carlotta then shot a look my way that would've sent shutters down any other kid's spine, but not me. Absolutely nothing could bring me down from my ecstatic mood. I'm sure that kids all around the school will praise me for this some time. Maybe the class reunion… Hehe, that would be fun…

"Well, Ms. Guidicelli, there's why you were called a name such as that. And I must say, if that is how you're going to act, then I'd say it's rightfully yours. I will not tolerate such vicious behavior in my classroom. If you absolutely must act like a _spart_, then the exit lies right over there. Your choice, mademoiselle."

The whole class was laughing so hard that it sounded like a pack of wolves. Howling laughter was booming through the classroom and leaking through the crack under the door, then seeping into the empty hallways. We must have filled the entire school with bouts of echoing, bellowing laughter. I had the sudden wish that Erik was here so that he could see me take down the 'Mighty Guidicelli Grouch'. I was literally basking in all the triumph I had gained in filling the room with the alien sound of humor. I suddenly felt bad. Not only guilty, but ashamed. Dad must he sending eye-daggers into the top of my head from where he is in heaven. But, in a way, it was an occurrence that was only right to be written into the history of my high school year. It was almost, necessary. If she did these things and said those mean comments to _me _on the first day, god only knows how many other poor students she would torture and turn on to get her nasty neon pink talons on. Ugh. Sorry dad, but, to some kid in the now un-written future, I would probably be their hero.

"If I hear of any other nasty behavior from you, I there will be bad things coming from me and principles Andre and Firmin as well. Am I clear, Ms. Guidicelli?"

"C-crystal, Mrs. Bonnaire. P-please continue y-your lecture."

That picture I took would be blown up to a life size portrait, framed in a golden engraved frame, and hung on my wall in my room in my dorm room. Which I would be splitting with Corry. I still feel so bad about throwing my temper in her face like that, but when she said those things about Erik, I flew off the handle completely. Why couldn't at least have been civil and tell her that saying such things about people, especially my long lost best friend whom she knows is like my mental lifeline, is extremely wrong? I'm going to have some major explaining to do when I get to the room. After all she and her aunt did for me. I crashed with her and 'Mrs. Bonnaire' ever since Erik disappeared. I remember those two nice neighbors from before the beach situation. They are so kind. But Corry made me promise not to tell anybody that she lived with the teacher. That's why I acted like I had no idea who she was earlier to Erik. No, she's not really a bulldog. Strict, but not a bulldog. In fact, she's very kind and a little softer when she's not around the school. Gotta keep up the drill-sergeant persona going, you know.

So, after my victory bout in the classroom against Carlotta, class went on as I believe it would normally. I didn't know, for this was the only the first day, after all. It would be cool if this dead silence and a cold, stony, composed teacher was pacing around like a caged lioness. That would be fine. But, I'd be floating on my own cloud of joy if I got to get back at the 'Wicked witch of the West wing' everyday. She so deserved it. She angered me, was a little snob and had a bad attitude. She could use a few lessons on manners. And French, for she couldn't understand half of what Mrs. Bonnaire was telling us. Because it was mostly in said language.

And then the bell rang. I didn't even expect _this_ part coming. When I sped out of the door, I ran right into the chest of just the guy I wanted to see. I was going to bubble over with 'Pryde pride' and laughter if I didn't tell him of my victory today. I had just taken a breath to start speaking when I suppose Carlotta saw this as her opportunity to wipe this ridiculously wide, beaming, devious smile off my victorious face. Though it didn't show through too much, I was so jealous and furious that I'm sure I was ramming her right into her anorexic stomach already and not noticing it. Thankfully, I hadn't. But I crossed my arms across my chest and shifted to one side with a raised brow and scowl stuck on my now stony face.

She squeezed right in front of my when I was going to burst at the mouth at how big a fool I'd made of her. The Spart. So after I was brushed aside like a pile of dirt under a rug, got right up in his face and said the most infuriating string of the attempted, for she was Spanish,( and if you imagine a Mexican Fran Drescher, that's what Carlotta sounded like.),English language she could have possibly ever have said in my presence.

"Hi there… You know, if someone like you is going to hang out with anybody, it should be me. You can do much better than… _this_." She said as she pointed at me like I was a disgusting little insect.

"Meet me under the armada at lunch. I wanna get to know you…"

She was holding his hand when she said this and she said it in such a tone that I swear I could have hurled on her bright red stilettos right then and there if Erik wouldn't have stepped back and swatted her gaudily decorated hand away.

"No chance of it." He replied in a stern voice.

A voice that sent shudders down both of our backs. Just for different reasons. She just about tried to throw herself at him, full-force but failed epically, due to Erik's side-stepping the witch's bold attempt at an overly passionate 'smooch'.

"Hey!" she screeched at a stony Erik.

" 'Hey' what?" quipped Erik now in 'fierce-scary guy' mode.

And just when she was about to run full speed at him and smack him across the face, a miracle happened. I thought she would've hated me for how I screamed at her earlier, but, evidently not. A very devious smile came slipping in to the rescue with her aunt, who looked about ready to pumble Carlotta.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!"_ bellowed a very angry French teacher.

"There she is! That's the one!" Said a very smug-looking Corinne.

"YOU AGAIN? I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU _YOUR_ LESSON ALREADY! AND I SAID TROUBLE WOULD ABOUND IF I HEARD YOUR NAME ONE MORE TIME FROM ONE OF TESE OTHER KIDS! WELL MISSY, YOU'RE COMINGWITH _ME!_"

And she took Carlotta's hand like a disobedient child, and dragged her off the scene. I couldn't help but find joy in this. So once she was out of ear-shot, I cracked a huge, devious grin and let out bout after bout of failed attempts to smother my snorts and giggles. Soon I even had Erik laughing with me. Until he asked me what we were laughing about.

"Hey wait. What's so funny?"

"Oh. It's a long story. But it's kick-back period, so do you think you got the time?"

"Sure. Of course I have the time for a story." He laughed.

So I was just about to finish the story when Principal Firmin and Vice Principal Andre came shuffling toward us. Uh-oh. I bet that witch got them to believe that I did something wrong. So I put my 'cool and calm' face.

I whispered the words "Did I do something?" to a naturally cool Erik.

Who then whispered back, "The incident in class. The little scene in the hallway. Maybe she said something. I'll help you out if something comes up."

But, after a little conversation between us two and the men, I was ecstatic about our news. Erik, of course, kept his cool façade up, but he know had that adorable half smile on his face. Which meant that he was actually more joyous than he let on. It was like I was transformed into a giddy little six year-old again. I had just gotten the best news of my short little 14 year lifetime. This is awesome!

I can't believe that I got this position! Erik was almost expected o get this amazing opportunity in my book, but I was surprised when realization hit me. Erik will be by my side the whole time! This is a dream come true, for sure! But, how? Who sent in the information? Besides, only the best of the best get into that group!

Well, obviously someone thought we _were _the best of the best. And I owe that person, whoever it is, ten million hugs. And I think I know who I'll be giving those to… WE'RE IN THE SCHOOL'S MOST ADVANCED MUSIC AND THAETRICS CLUB! WOOHOO!

A/N: And thus, Ch. 3! So, how's the rest of the day going to go for our friends? How will club go? Who is this mystery recommender of our dynamic duo? It could have a multitude of solutions and outcomes! Which one? I don't know! Actually, that's a lie. I do know, considering the fact that I am the authoress who pretty much wrote the outline in refined form 7 million times. Hehehe. XD Well, tell me what you thought and I apologize if I disappointed any of you lovelies by my late update, but I'm on vacation in CA for a while, so I'll try to update as much as I can, but, it might get slower. Sorry! But hey, remember that I'd never let you guys down! :) Farewell, my friends! Until next time, and please review! I love hearing your opinions. :)

-Your humble servant,

TNP :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey you guys! I am such a terrible authoress! I haven't updated in forever! But I can't because I only have like 2hrs. to write at nighttime and then it's off! (:-(. But I will try my very hardest to update as much as I can get in. I thank those who are sticking around with this story from the bottom for my heart. Really, you guys keep me raring to write. :) And so, CHAPTER 4! :)

**Erik's POV**:

I knew we would get in. I had absolutely no worries about our acceptance into the club. I am very glad that they decided we were worth it! Of course, I never worry about anything. I'm tight, but lose all at the same time. Almost everything goes as I plan. This, is one of those times. I'm relieved that we were allowed into the program and that I managed to make Amps smile. Her smile. When she smiles, I swear I choke on my heart, I get so excited. My mind goes completely blank and all I see is Amy. Not the other kids, not the brats pushing by us, not the teachers, just Ambrosia. Everything else goes blurry. Like a focused camera. The things around the main point go fuzzy.

"Did you hear that, Erik? We're in the advanced music and theatrics club! How? I don't know, but whoever sent it in, is my new hug doll! WOOOOHOOOO!"

I swear I turned beet red then and there. My mask was actually getting colder and colder against my smoldering flesh. I believe that she took notice of my unintentional half-smile and fire truck red face. Because the next thing I knew, I was being bear hugged in an overjoyed angel's arms. I never thought it possible, but that voice in my head didn't make me hesitate to return he embrace. I think she picked up on this because she hugged me even tighter. I thought that if I was constricted in her arms, it would be the best death a guy could ask for. She then let go and threw her arms around my neck and smiled into my shoulder after searching my wild eyes. Her eyes. My love for her shall be be my new life and the death of me all at the same time.

She then came out of where she was nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck and turned almost as red as I was. And she smiled so widely that her lips would have torn if it weren't for Mr. Firmin and Mr. Andre standing right there with stony looks and uncharacteristically intimidating postures, clearing their throats as a warning to cut it out before they got us busted.

"Well, thankyou! Thankyou so, so, so, so, so, so much, Mr.'s Firmin and Andre. We gratefully accept the proposal and we will be at the meeting tonight. We shall forever be in your debt, Monsieurs!"

The principals' homeland is France and so they prefer that we students use French etiquette in their private presence. So Amy curtsied and gave a cute little smile to the now jolly principals. Of course, they bowed to the both of us and then wished us adieu. But only before they craned their necks over their shoulders, "Just be discreet when showing your affections next time, there may be trouble." Then they finished their strides out of the courtyard with quiet chuckles.

Is it just me, or did it just get 1,000 degrees hotter in here? Affections? Hmm… Maybe it's a sign… '_Yeah right, corpse. That would never happen. Not even god would give you the chance to have a relationship with her.'_ Okay, I really need a psychiatrist. Maybe he could hypnotize me and get that stupid little 'conscious' out of my head. It's really getting on my nerves. Or what nerves I have left after my father mercilessly numbed them with his beatings. Ugh. I don't even want to think about that right now.

I guess Amy caught a bit of a feverish feeling because she looked at me with her hand hovering over her mouth and her eyes were big as saucers. She was bolt upright. Which showed her full height. She may be extremely light and skinny, but geez was she tall. I knew I was freakishly tall and was more intimidating because of it, besides the fact that I was very muscular and stony serious. But she was no less than 3 inches shorter than me. Yet, she always looks so small. She actually does look slightly intimidating, in a girly way, I guess. I knew she was very strong and limber, but she looked anything but. With me standing at around 6'1, she was about 5'11. Wow. She always looked so small and fragile and adorable. Hm. Things change I guess.

"Did it really look like that?" She said.

"Uh… Maybe, if they didn't know what happened between us… I mean, I… uh…"

I hate it when I stutter like I did. I always do that when I'm nervous or confused. Why did I do that? I guess 'Dad' broke me more than I thought. He must have shattered my confidence along with my skin and bones. Perfection. Thanks a lot, Alex. That was his name. I learned to hate that name from a very young age. Because only his drunkard friends would be able to call him by his first name. I was disgusted that there were more people like him in this demented world. Why? I guess God saw too much good on Earth. I don't know. I never really was religious. He never showed me any mercy. Never.

I was brought out of my reverie by a musical sound. Amy was giggling like a little girl. Her hand still covering her lips. Shoulders shrugging. I slipped my hand to the back of my neck because I was so embarrassed. I must have looked like a vulnerable little child when I said that. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid Erik! Why'd you act like that?'_ I told it to shut up again. '_People make mistakes. Shut up, and never open your mouth again.'_ I retorted to the little voice. '_That's exactly it, Erik. You're not a person. You're a beast. A monster. An animal meant to be chained and beat.' 'YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHUT YOUR FLIPPING MOUTH! 'CUZ GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE A PART OF THIS BEAST! GO AWAY!' _And thus, the end of my mental conflict. I didn't hear from it again. Heehee. I win.

I was surely on fire on the outside. I was literally sweating I was so embarrassed. She was still laughing. She was still showing me heaven by laughing. Then I got to thinking. Maybe God _did_ bestow mercy upon me. Because he brought Amy into my life. Without her memory etched into my head to keep me going, I would probably still be in my teeny tiny, dusty, horrifyingly putrid jail of an attic, getting the heck whipped out of me by my villainous, drunkard father. I never thought I'd say this, but, THANK THE LORD… That felt good actually. Hm.

"Uhhhh… heh heh, um…" Geez, I'm so stupid. A bumbling fool, I am.

"Hehehe, uh, well, uh…Hmm. What do you think?" She said.

"About-about what?" '_Come on, Erik, you're better than this! Stop stuttering, you fool!'_

"Well… Could we… Aww, you probably wouldn't want to, anyways. It was a stupid-"

"No, what? What were you going to say?"

Was she about to say what I thought she was? No, couldn't be. She wouldn't want to date me. The beast. Yet, she had joy in her voice when she said I was her best friend. Which, to my surprise, she did quite often. Was she… Showing off that I was with her? Or because she was set on us never being… 'Us'… I'm so confused. I've never had a whole ton of good experiences with girls. In all honesty, almost all of my encounters with _anyone_ included Nadir, Amy, Alex (still hate that name, but, I can't believe that he was supposed to be my care taker. Dad.), or mine and Amy's dad. Curious.

"Umm. Well, if you'd want to-t-to, uh, go…out?"

Do I need hearing-aids or did she actually just ask me out? Oh my gosh. This has got to be a dream. All of heaven has flashed before my eyes in ONE DAY. Thank you god. Again, such irony it seems, but, feels good. Definitely need to pray to heaven with Amy one night.

"Uh… Sure, like, how, were you thinking? Like, friends hanging out, or like… More?" Still sound stupid.

"Well, like, we could try it out and if you say just friends that's cool but maybe there could be a chance, but whatever you say, Er-"

"Okay. Uh, when she meet up? Where do y-you wanna go? And, if I'm being honest, I…I was kinda- kinda thinking the s-same…Uh, hehehe, uh…"

'_Erik, Why you do this?!_', I mentally chastised myself. I feel so stupid. But, somehow, I feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. A very heavy weight.

"AWESOME! Uh, maybe a movie? How about we meet up right after the club meet, and then… Are you okay? Erik? You alright?" She planned rapid-fire. She was so adorable.

I was pulled out of my wandering in her eyes by the next best thing. Her voice. Oh, how I adore that voice. That beautiful instrument. I could listen to her talk for days. I wouldn't care what about, just to hear a string of the English language, or any language for that matter, directed at me would be like my revival from death.

"Wha? Oh, yeah… I just, uh, hmm, well uh, you're just so…so…so beautiful. I can't get over it."

Stuttering still, but relieved. Star-struck in every way possible by her radiance. She always looked so simple, and socially hidden, but, she looked dazzling whenever she was in front of my eyes. I'm in deep, know. Oh boy.

"Hehehe… Thanks, Erik. You were just giving me a look that just kind of… I don't know. *Sigh* What I'm saying is, I love your eyes. Their so emotional. It's entrancing." I'm pretty sure she was giving me the look I was just giving her. So adorable. She was giving me extreme 'goo-goo eyes', as it may be said. I took a cautious step forward just to see her response.

"Your eyes are breath-taking as well, Ambrosia." I managed to choke out.

She beamed at me with her heavenly smile. Braces or no, her smile struck me to the core with excitement. She started rocking on her toes and started to twirl a bit of hair between her fingers. Which were decorated with black and white checkers and musical notes. And on her wrist, was the most heart-warming thing I've seen in my 14 year existence. She had the black and teal beaded bracelet that I gave her the week after dad died. It was in patterns of hearts. Teal hearts with black around them. There was six layers of the small beads to make the width of the bracelet. I remember every detail of that piece of jewelry. Even that the button on the inside was a bit too big, so instead of using a bead clasp, I used the cross off of my broken rosary, which I found in the corner of the attic in Alex's home. So there is a black braided loop circling around Jesus' chest holding the bracelet together. She kept it after all this time? '_Ambrosia Pryde, you are one amazing woman…'_

"Oh shoot! The bell's going to ring and I gotta get all the way across campus! I'm so sorry, Erik." She squeaked out in her cute little 'nervous voice'.

"You have no need to apologize, Amy. Do you want me to walk you to class?" I said to a finicky Amy.

"Well, I don't want to make my best… I mean _boyfriend_ late, but-" I cut her off as she was about to finish her protest with a huge hug.

Just hearing her say that to me in an honest tone had my heart soaring. She has no idea how much I love her, does she? I'd doubt it… How can I prove to her-… Hmm. Ahah! Yes, that _has_ to work. But for now…

"You know I love you right?" I whispered.

"Yes, I love you too…"

"If had to be late for anybody, I'd dream of being late for you. Now. Where is your next class?" I teased.

And so, as I took her hand in mine, we went walking off into the empty hallway. This is what I always dreamed of. What I had wished on stars for. Even as a little child, I had only hoped that I would even get a new acquaintance, yet, here I am with my best friend and, dare I say, girlfriend, in high school. I almost expected her to just be some sort of ghost that my imagination conjured from wishful thinking. I mean, all of this happening in one day? Not possible. No way.

"Hey, what class do you have now, Amps?" I decided to strike up a conversation.

"Umm… I believe it's Science, with Mr. Máson. You?"

"I'm going to officially meet Mrs. Bonnaire." I laughed.

"Oh, here it is. Science class. Let's hope I have a very uneventful class the third time around, huh? I seem to inflict a different persona and rep in every class. Hm. How strange. Well, you should go. She's not too lenient when it comes to tardies. Hehehe. Bye."

"Yeah. Hehehe…

Uh, I'll see you later then?" I sounded so dorky.

"Yup. Bye-bye, love"

*Sigh* This must be some kind of dream inferno. I'm sure that I was burning up. Red as a tomato. I reach up to touch my exposed cheek. Yup. Extremely feverish. Love bug bit me! Help!

A/N: Okay, so I ended up not putting in the club meet. Next time though, there will be music and drama and lots of stuff! Stay tuned and I promise I will try to update ASAP bu, again, vacation has a way of slowing that way down. I hope you guys understand and forgive me! Heehee. Until next time, my lovelies! :)

-Your humble servant,

TNP ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! I'm back a little earlier this time! Sorry about my last update blunder. I've been getting a lot of reviews saying that I need to skip a space between character dialogue and actual paragraphs so I'm going to do my best to abide by this without having the site altering the spacing. Again, my apologies, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :) Read and Review! :)

**Ambrosia's POV:**

This was how I wanted everyday to go from now on until I died. Me and my dream boyfriend/bestie walking down to class, hand in hand, with beaming smiles on our faces, not caring what the other students saw in our private jokes and booming laughter. Just me and Erik, strolling around like two angles in heaven. Lost in an endless clearing where the grass was a perfect bright green with glowing blue skies, with dark green pines as far as the eye could see. And happiness. More happiness than anything. But, then the moment ended. Just like every other cherished time we had together. The end, is always inevitable. But with how things are going our way now, there are bound to be more than where this came from. Right?

"Well, uh, this is it. Science class… So uh, see you soon, then right?"

I sound like such a dweeb. I was wearing an unintentional innocent girly eyes with my head down and my eyes looking up at him. I started tucking my hair behind my ear in a shy way. I am such a dork. But, he was kinda going for it. Because he smiled in his cute little Erik way and took my hand in his and twirled me around while saying that he would always be with me.

"I'll always be around, Amy. You'll never lose me. I love you, and you know that. And of course we'll see each other soon. At least at the club meet. Then we can go in my car, to the movies, I'll take you back here so you can get to your dorm and we will see each other again in the morning. I promise."

"Good, because I have intention of letting you go any time soon. Heehee…"

I gave his hand a squeeze and gave him one of those hugs that shouldn't ever end but does anyways. And thus, I began my departure from heaven, and into the lion's den. Do get me wrong, I love science and chemistry and stuff, and I'm actually quite brilliant when it comes to the subject, but if it was torture and devils in my first and simplest classes, I can only imagine what demonic hardships await me now. '_Well, back into the prey…'_ That's one of Corry's lines. She would always say that when she went to parties, or was in really big trouble that she ran away from. Those were the good times, but, if it's this bad now, all it can do is get better right? Good times will soon turn the Great times. I'm sure of it. Maybe.

As I take cat like grace and silence into my footsteps while walking to my seat. I loved trying to beat Erik in his own game, because it would put my mind somewhere else and I could try to accomplish this 'forever and a day' and I would never get it. How to be perfectly graceful, witty, polite, yet intimidating while being an astounding student all at the same time. Forever and a day was one of mine and Erik's little jokes. We use to say that when we would leave each other's company.

"_I will have to leave for a bit, Amps, don't move. Okay?"_

"_My fate links me to you forever and a day, du staem."_

"_As does mine, my friend. Au revoir."_

He always tried to teach me a few words from other languages. Persian being one of them. 'Du staem' means 'my friend'. 'Au revoir', well, duh, means 'good bye' in French. I love the living daylights out of that little angel. Mon ange. *Sigh*… And then I was pulled out of my heavenly reverie when the bell rang and then a soft voice emanated from the corner. It then got raspier and louder. I reminded me of… Oh god, no. It sounded similar to that devil of a father Erik had to put up with. Thankfully, schools don't take people in for jobs when they had a criminal record. Especially for child-abuse. I hope. Oh boy.

He strode up to the front of the class and almost skipped a step once he got past my desk. He tripped a little and almost fell onto the counter with all the beakers and weird bottles and poster boards on it. I felt bad for him. It looked like he was trying really hard to be strong and confidant. He reminded me of…well, me. He was like me. So when the sniggers from the class had ceased, he cleared his throat and fixed his tie for the ten billionth time in 10 minutes. He looked like he was a dork like me in school.

He finally got on with the lesson which was about the beginning levels of 'Biology A', which I could tell I would master in a matter of seconds due to Erik teaching me about almost every science curriculum there was. His mind is so complex, yet so simple at the same time. Hmm.

XXX

So, science class went very smooth for me. Unfortunately, not for Mr. Máson. It was like he was being ridiculed by his own students. I feel so bad for this guy. I heard the football jerks next to me whispering about how dorky his 'scientist's' jacket was, or how dumb he looked in his old fashioned 'circle framed' glasses. They even commented on his nerdy red and blue bow-tie. How ignorant of them. How the cheer squad is attracted to them, no clue. I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crash in the front. Mr. Máson was on his rump next to a spreading mass of something that smelt of chlorine or vinegar, or something of the sort. He was trying to pick himself up when the bell sounded for class to end. All the guys were laughing as they passed by and the girls skipped away snickering. I was the last to get out of my seat. I was trying to get a place in the far rear of the massive herd ahead of me. I wanted to look natural, but I was going to slip aside so nobody noticed I was still in the room.

I took my mittens out of my back pack. I carried them around even in the summer, like it is now, because I eventually forget them during the winter. I put them on the ground so I could get down on my knees without cutting myself on the spikes of glass that lay askew across the floor. Thankfully it was lunch period next. So I could stay a little late a help out.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Uh… Well, *grunt*, hey wait! You shouldn't be by this glass! You could hurt yourself! Hurry up and back away! I could get into a lot of trouble if you were to get injured."

He had kind of a whiny voice now. Kinda sounded like Tom Kenny. He was trying to sound like he was not as nerdy or something. Poor dude.

"Don't worry sir, if that happens, I got your 6."

"What? Huh?"

"I'll explain it wasn't your fault. Now, please give me your hand."

"Uh… Okay."

And so I pulled up my science teacher while kneeling on my mitten gloves. Once he was out of range of the slippery substance and broken, sharp objects to fall onto, I went to the most logical cabinet to keep a miniature vacuum, pulled out the old, red dust devil hand vacuum, along with the extra large roll of Brawny paper towels, and finally got to work. And before he could say 'neutron', I had the floor spotless. I then threw away the paper towels, emptied the vacuum into the trash bag, stored away the vacuum cleaner in its little cabinet. I then stood up in front of Mr. Máson with a beaming smile. He was shell shocked. Totally paralyzed.

"Uh, Mr. Máson? Did I do an okay job? Anything wrong?"

I folded my hands behind my back and stood straight up. He was just standing there with huge cow eyes staring at where I had just worked my magic. Me and Papa use to clean the house daily, so I learned to go quick as lightening.

"I… How did… What is your name?"

His voice went up an octave on that last part. If it was possible. I was now rearranging the bottles and beakers on the counter so then it would be humanly impossible to knock over in the future. Hopefully. I had a feeling that this guy had a way with gravity that the floor needed a lot of hugs. If you catch my drift.

"Ambrosia Pryde, here to serve, sir."

I teased slightly. Thankfully we had similar humors so it wasn't too hard to get him to laugh. The guy had to loosen up a little bit. So I cracked as many jokes and witty replies as I could whip out. When I finally took my leave, he thanked me for my kindness and help. I said it was only what was expected of me and he laughed. I told him he was a cool guy and got him to fell a little better about himself. I finally left him to his lunch, as he did I.

I got to the cafeteria and looked everywhere for Erik. I searched for about ten minutes inside and figured that I should eat fast. So then he didn't think I was ignoring him, since I told him to meet me at lunch. I ate my small bag of chips and tiny sandwich in what seemed like four hours, but when I looked at my phone, it turned out to be six minutes. I must be crazy love-struck, because now my time away from him is dragging on like molasses down a hill on a hot summer day. Perfect.

I finally find him on a bench outside. He may be a huge ray of sunshine around me, but when I'm not around, he will go into 'Siberia-mode'. He will isolate himself to such extents, he might as well be at home still. Okay. I know I said I would be the most socially camouflaged, but, Erik, is by far the invisible man, here. This is completely insane.

"Erik? What are you doing out here alone?"

"Well, I believe we all know the answer to that, Ambrosia."

Oh shoot. He's being all moapy and delirious with me again. This is bad. Something had to have happened. Even thought the reason has nothing to do with it. But I could tell in his voice, that if he wasn't already depressed about something, that would be kind of a quip.

"Mon ange, what is wrong? What's wrong? I know you can't eat with your mask on, but you sound like you were already depressed. Tell me… Please?"

"It's nothing. Just some guys in class. I'm used to it. Don't fuss. You're too pretty to worry about such petulant things."

He reached up to brush his knuckles against my cheek. But a caught his hand in a gentle hold and put it to my forehead. Already? He's already getting tormented by the jerks here? Poor Erik. I gotta help him feel better. And so, I sought it out.

I scooted up close to Erik on the bench and leaned my forehead onto his shoulder and started singing a song that could make him feel a little better. I would tell him I love him in our own language.

"_I've been awake for a while now,_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now. _

'_Cause every time I see your bubbly face,_

_I get the tingles in a silly place._

_It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes._

_I always know that you make me smile,_

_Please stay for a while now…"_

And so the song took off. Thankfully nobody else was around to hear me except my Erik. I could feel him rest his cheek in my hair and smile. I loved it when it was just me, Erik, and music. The winding notes, chords and tones always take me to another place. A place where Papa never got sick, and Erik and I were running around as children and having a great time. We were the only people left on earth. Just me, Papa, and Erik. Gosh, I love them both so much.

Then Erik took a part in the song and I swear on everything that is holy I melted in his arms like hot water. My insides were actually calm this time, yet my heart seemed as though it had just now started beating after all these years. His voice gave me a pulse. A very loud one, apparently. Because now, he was stroking my jaw-line and singing and smiling, and burying his beautiful face into my , seemingly endless head of hair.

"_The rain is falling on my window pane,_

_But we are hiding in a safer place,_

_Under covers staying dry and warm._

_You give me feelings I adore_

_They start in my toes, make me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know, that you make me smile,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go…"_

Then we started to fuse our voices together for the remainder of the song in one way or another. This was going to kill me from the inside out when it stopped. I could already tell. Love's a crazy thing. But that needs another song… And thus our duet took flight.

"_But what am I gonna say,_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just mmmm…"_

We then began alternating lines, and it was heavenly, I must say. I might never move on from this. Ever. There is no way in this world that I was ever going to stop. So I started to sing my part.

"_They start in my toes,"_

"_Make me crinkle my nose,"_

"_Wherever it goes,"_

"_I always know that you make me smile, please stay for a while now,"_

"_Now just take your time, Wherever you go."_

And we continued like this until the end of the song. We then got out of our position, and went to looking each other in the eyes, holding each others' hands, and turning towards each other, whilst swaying to the music. The music in our hearts. We alternated lines until the finishing chorus. Then we put our voices together to finish off the song that also came from our souls…

"_And it starts in my soul,_

_And I lose all control,_

_When you kiss my nose,_

_The feeling shows._

'_Cause you make me smile,_

_Baby just take your time,_

_Now holding me tight._

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

_Wherever you go,_

_I always know,_

'_Cause you make me smile,_

_Even just for a while…"_

And so the song ended. The dreaded end. Ugh. WHY END? WHY MUST EVERYTHING END?! I was so happy when I saw him smiling the whole way through. Such bliss. Just staring into his eyes, singing my feelings straight to his face, and knowing we will never be apart. My Angel of Music will be with me forever and a day. I knew it.

I then gave him a big hug. Slipping my arms around his waist and snuggling my head into his broad chest. His arms then encircled my shoulders, pulling me even closer. Once we pulled apart, we went off to the courtyard to start walking to class. Just walking, hand in hand, beaming up at each other, walking in happy silence. This was how I dreamed my life would turn out. I could already tell that we were going to be together forever. We then came to a split path. We were on different sides of the building. We then hugged in the middle of the empty hallway, and I did it again. I kissed his cheek. Only this one was slower and lasted longer. Bliss. That's the only word I could think of right then. Bliss.

"I will miss you, ange."

I then went to playing with his hair with my right hand and had my left on his neck. I wish I could stay like this forever and ever.

"As will I. But I will see you soon enough, Ambrosia. I promise."

He then leaned down a little bit, and pecked me on the cheek. Then moved his mouth to my ear and whispered,

"I love you."

He twirled me around and by the time I was standing in my initial position, he was gone. I then let out a little giggle, as he always did that to make an impressive exit, or when he felt good. I don't know why, but he just picked up on doing that when his spirit was lightened. He is so strange. I love strange. Heehee.

XXX

The rest of my classes went as I supposed they should go. No distractions to get me in trouble, no witches, and no stumbling teachers. Just nice, silent, clam classrooms. Ahhh… But, I only kept myself this way because I knew that if I messed up, it would be like letting down my Erik. I wouldn't have it. So, I sought out studious perfection, in everything I did.

As the final bell rang, I raced to get to the gym where I was supposed to get my introduction to the club with Erik by my side the entire time. This would be great. My favorite subject and talent, (Singing), with my favorite people, (Papa and Erik). I knew Papi would be listening to us singing from where he is in heaven.

We began with a small initiation type party to stat of "a beautiful new year with lots of fun and education and blossoming talents.", as Mr.'s Firmin and Andre explained. Me and Erik were inseperable the entire time. No matter what, we were either secluded in a corner, walking hand in hand, or talking about how we think it will go this year. We were given notice that in 3 months time, we were to take a 3 day trip down to… Oh my god… It can't be… We were to perform in the music and performing arts festival at Cape May. Where me and Erik first met, as children. Where Papa passed on. When Erik disappeared. This would a world of hurt, and a memory lane heaven.

This was bound to be a smashing time. Great, and heart shattering at the same time. May the emotional rollercoaster begin. Although it wasn't until November or December. It would be snowy. A fluffy sky world. But, extremely cold. Odd. A froze-over heaven. A strange thought.

Erik gave me a look that showed sympathy and the same amount of pain that my own eyes beheld. He gave my hand a squeeze for comfort and I flashed a melancholy smile his way. He then brought it to my attention that I missed our first 'gig'. We were to perform 'Phantom of the Opera'?! Holy cow! Already? That's a hard story to give out to audiences! I was in love with the story and the characters (especially the Phantom) the first time I saw it when I was 12. I was living with Corrine and her aunt at the time when I ended up begging on my knees to go see it. I eventually got Mrs. Bonnaire to relent and got to see it on opening night. Such a beautifully tragic tale.

I _so_ thought Christine should have stayed with The Phantom, no matter how distorted his face was, because he clearly loved her more and in a greater way that the petty Vicomte did. Yes, they were childhood sweethearts, but, that was the past. And in Love Never Dies, Raoul turns out to be, well, mentally unstable due to all the drinking he's done and he ends up being a total jerk to 'his' son, who is actually, and quite rightfull in my opinion, the Phantom's little boy. But alas, the shot was fired, and discarded were the spirits of all who loved her. Although the newly deemed Comte was probably drunken into oblivion when he showed up, so he's kinda just standing there awkwardly thinking, 'Oh she's taking a little nap.' And here's her Angel, weeping over her dead body, with their son in one arm and her head in the other, trying to move on so their son can have at least a little happiness in his life without a mother. So delectably depressing. I can only think of oxymorons to describe these stories, but I guess that's what they wanted.

I already knew we were going to audition. My eyes lit up when I heard this and I was beaming at Erik with a hopeful smile, and he gave me a knowing, and teasing smile, but I could tell he was tense. I could see it in his eyes. I dropped his gaze and decided I'd talk it over with him later. Maybe when we were going to the movies.

XXX

Club went very well and we were all set free with a huge packet with a bright yellow cover for auditions and meeting areas and other things such as parent permission. '_Well, don't have to worry about that, now do we?'_ I thought to myself bitterly. But instead of getting all moapy in front of Erik, I decided to just keep my eye on the prize. I was definitely going to try out for Christine Daáe. This is bound to be a joy ride through heaven, and snow storm raging through Satan's palace. I knew it.

A/N: And so, we have a bit of drama working up in here, some tense memories, a new hope, an AWESOME MUSICAL PRODUTION :), and date coming up. Some cute romance-ish stuff fro good measure. ;) I hope you readers out there enjoyed this chapter, and there shall be more to come, as you know. :) BTW: The song earlier was 'Bubbly' by a Miss Colbie Calliat. I couldn't help but have our club act out The Phantom. It was just too delicious of a dream-detail to leave in the dust! :) And our leading lady going down memory lane? Hmm? What do you think? Am I doing good thus far? :) TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! XD Please drop me a line readers, and I hope to get you more writing soon. :)

-Your humble (and quite excited) servant,

TNP


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I should be sent to authoress prison! I have neglected this story for far too long and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. Blasted vacations! Wow, never thought I'd say that… Like, EVER… I finally found some time to write today so I am exploiting it for as long as I have it. :) So I always forget the disclaimer in the beginning so I am going to make a point to do that in every chapter. Also I will try my best to space things correctly seeing as when my paragraphs and dialogue are rather difficult to decipher, which I adamantly agree with. I will try to the best of my efforts not to allow the website to alter the story format for you. ;) And finally, I started reading my work as you do and I noticed that I have many a grammatical mistake in this tale. :P I sincerely apologize for any confusion. I only own the OC's, and the storyline. All else, go to their rightful owners. Although I wish I could own Erik… A girl can hope can't she? XD. And so, let chapter 6 begin!

**Erik's POV:**

I had finally gotten out of French class to the memory of the club meet this evening. I was greatly relieved to find in my now jumbled and uncharacteristically unorganized memory, that Ambrosia, my girlfriend, would be there to accompany me in this new routine we would be taking on. I was then granted a newfangled burst of energy and happiness, an alien feeling in my tormented and dampened mind. All because of an angel. An angel named Ambrosia J. Pryde.

I began to quicken my pace to the gymnasium. This new ambitious feel, driving my senses toward my love. I finally got there and was expecting to see Ambrosia talking to some of the other singers or conversing with the choir managers, but to my surprise, she was standing in a corner. I saw her there, feeling all too sympathetic. For I had been isolated for 15 years. She had her left arm hanging stiffly at her side. Her right rubbing the opposite elbow. Her legs were deliberately going knock-kneed. She looked more vulnerable and shy then I could have ever had the heartache of seeing. I felt terrible.

So I sought it out to give her comfort. I snuck up on her with my catlike, ghostly grace, and wrapped my arm around her middle. I gave her just a little squeeze and whispered into her ear,

"Hey there. Why does the princess abandon her ball to spend it in the lonely corner, I know not. Could I persuade you to keep me company?" I chuckled.

Her beaming smile always melted my heart. Like a hot knife through butter. I flashed a bit of a smile her way. It lifted my mask a little every time I attempted such an act so I just stick with the emotionless serious face most of the time. After adjusting my mask, I hesitantly took her warm, soft hand in my bony, long, cold fingers, and began our short little stroll around the perimeter of the gymnasium. Why did I always slow down my movements when I wanted to touch her? Okay, that came out very wrong. But you know what I mean.

'_Because you're a beast and you know that if you have at it like any normal guy, you'll surely watch her crumble to the ground in a column of fire.' _Okay, uh, where did that come from? Oh yeah. The extremely obnoxious, self-hatred that I always deem to be right with every blasted, bloody assumption it seems to wish to share with the rest of my tormented being. Yes. I guess my first mental chastising had never ceased the new wave of self-insulting insinuations. Nope. Of course not. '_Shut your flipping mouth, you selfish, bullying, bastard. Go get your own mind to haunt, 'Cause you're not welcome in mine!' _That must've been the duct-tape over the mouth for the night, because I heard no more of it from then on. Oh, it'll be back, I'm sure. And what a hellish time that will be. Ha-ha-ha… Very funny…

"Hon, you okay? You're kinda distant. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me." She said.

Time to spill the beans. Although she knew that I had to wear a mask for 'my personal reasons in which she hope never has to learn' (as I put it), I kept the real reason why out of her mind. I never told her of my monstrous appearance. And don't get me wrong, I feel bad keeping secrets from my only confidant throughout the duration of our lives, but that was the one thing that I promised myself never to tell her. Well, I am uncharacteristically going to shatter that promise to pieces. I felt that now we were older, we were in a relationship, and I feel that she is more… worthy (for lack of a better term) than ever. It was time that she found out. So then she would run away now, before I got too attached.

"Ambrosia, can I ask you to be dead serious and consider the things I'm about to tell you with as open a mind as you can muster?"

Might as well try to give myself as big a chance of her staying as I can get for myself, right? But even her response didn't stop me from bracing for the inevitable. Or unknown…

"Of course, darling, anything for you, love.

She then wrapped her long arms around my middle. I took a deep breath and sealed my fate with probably the last words I would be able to get across to her.

"Okay. Ambrosia, do you remember when we were children, and you asked me why I wore a mask? And I told you that I hoped that you'd never need to learn the true reason why?"

"Yes… I admit, I had suspicions, and I wondered about it every once in a long while, but I didn't say anything…"

She moved her arms from my torso and snaked one to the front of my shoulder and held my opposite arm in the other hand. We locked eyes for a second. That's when she looked so heartbreaking that I let out a shaky breath and turned my head away in an uncharacteristic slumped over, hysterically slouched posture. I couldn't look her in the eyes when I told her that she's been 'loving up' to a beast. I'm sure my heart couldn't take the look of disgust and betrayal on her beautiful, happy, innocent face.

"I… I'm… A monster… Ambrosia, a Monster! My face, it's hardly a face at all! My nose is like it caved on itself. The top of my cheek might as well not be there it's so disgusting! And my lips, barely earns that name, they're bloated and lopsided, no girl or woman would ever want to kiss me, and my sagging eye-lid is so far down my cheek, that it looks as though it might fall off! No, Ambrosia, I'm a beast! Please don't be too upset at me, I don't think my shredded heart could take it…"

Why did I say it?! STUPID, ERIK, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! NOW YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! WHY WOULD YOU- Wait a second… what did she say? I was so confused and hysterical that I totally missed the sweet words that just played off her lips.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Erik, I'd never leave you. No, Erik, that'd be stupid. I don't care if you're deformed, I'd never let your face get in the way of our relationship. I'd love your face, despite said 'flaws', simply because it's yours. No, Erik, I love you too much."

She then took me in her arms on the floor. I had gone from sitting on the bench, to kneeling on both knees at her feet, supporting my upper body with on hand, and my other covering the mask that hid half of my face. She joined me on the gym floor.

Thankfully, we were far from the chaos of the bustling party which decided to take place in the far corner of the gym. We were under the dim glow of the broken light in the opposite corner. She must've heard my poorly-suppressed, childish, pitiful sobbing, because she shifted so then she was sitting cross-legged under where my right arm would've been if it wouldn't have been clutching at my face. She craned her neck so she was looking at me square in the eyes, those innocent, beautiful eyes. She took my hand away from my face and tilted my head up. She put my palm on her shoulder, and slowly, and oh-so gently, pushed me back so then I rocked back onto my rear and sat like she did.

She then scooted real close to me, and did the unthinkable. She slowly pulled off my mask. Normally, I would wrench her hand away from my face and tell her never to pull that stunt again. But I figured that it would only hurt us as much as this would. I squeezed my eyes closed and let the tears roll. I bowed my head down in shame.

She didn't get the full image of my face before I did this. She put her finger under my chin and tilted my head up, ever so gently. She paused for a little while. I was sobbing still, as I could tell she detested my image. But then, I felt a feather light touch upon my cheek. She was touching my face! She was not trembling, she wasn't screaming, she was just, calm, and unfazed by my face. She was holding my face now. Tracing lines with her fingers over my bumpy, rough, sensitive skin with a touch that was just as fragile as my sanity right about now.

I squinted my eyes open just enough so that my tears didn't distort her face. She was just staring at my with this unreadable expression on her face. She was simply caressing my face. I squeezed my eyes shut again. I couldn't read her face and I took it as a bad thing. Who wouldn't?

As I sat there weeping, I feel a puff of warm air on my face. What in the-OH… MY… GOD… As I was sitting there, I took another small peek at what she was doing. What I found was extraordinary. She was just leaning her forehead up against mine. A small smile playing upon her lips. This must be heaven. She placed her hand upon the back of my neck, and was tracing little strokes with her thumb on the raised skin just behind my puffy ear. I then let out a hysterical sob, that was mixed with happiness and pure joy.

I then raised her head so our eyes were level, and I turned my head so the most visible part to her eyes was my disfigurement. I gestured to the monstrosity she was facing, and asked in a gritty, weary voice the question I've been itching to ask since childhood under this circumstance.

"You d-do no fear the f-face of the devil? Y-you do not look at me with-with disgust or h-horror? W-W…Why?"

She smiled at me and pecked my distorted cheek. Which was like the kiss of life. She then shook her head no. She did this like she was telling me that there was absolutely no deformity at all. Like it was just me seeing the horrific scene of my face. Like there was no reason for me to wear a mask. Of course I knew there really was the face of the devil cast into skin for me to be cursed with, but she didn't seem to care. She didn't seem to care about my face. She asked the one question that would make my life complete. Truly.

"Can… Can I… Kiss you?"

Did she just ask that? This is where I say that if I were to die right then and there, I wouldn't care, because I'd die the happiest, man dead or alive. I slowly nodded my head up and down in a rather shaky manner, and let a new wave of tears wash over me. Only these were tears of joy. I went to put my mask on. But she snatched it before I could.

"Without the mask, Erik."

This is a dream! This is a dream! THIS MUST BE A CRUEL DREAM! But no, it was reality, because not matter how hard I pinched, I knew I would never wake up. And so, Ambrosia stopped my hurting myself, and placed my hand on her cheek.

She leaned in real slow, and then, kissed me right on the lips. Just a little brush of the lips. A feather light touch. A ghost kiss. She closed her eyes as she pulled away and a small smile played on her lips. This was my first kiss. As soft as it might have been, it was heaven. Her lips tasted like cherry. I would cherish it forever. And ever. And ever.

She moved back in with a little more pressure, and I swear on my mother's grave that she, the most beautiful girl in the world, would be the one love that I'd prayed for as a young boy. Yes, I did have a smidgen of faith in said deity, before I met Ambrosia. Far before that slice of heaven. But this, this was the whole cake. Ambrosia, the angel that I fell in love with the minute I saw her face, just kissed me, without my mask. TWICE! TWICE, she kissed me! SHE DID NOT FEAR ME! '_Take THAT, Alex! You lying, sly, son-of-a-gun!'_

Cherries are now my favorite food. Because they taste just like her. Sweet, innocent, _bright red…_ Just like her perfect, rose-petal lips. This time, I returned the kiss though. I cherished it. From now on, I'd do whatever this darling dove wanted me to do. Until I die, she will always have me by her side. Her obedient servant. Her lost puppy.

"I am super scared right now…"

I couldn't believe my ears. She finally came out of the initial shock and has come to realize that I am monster. That she just kissed a demon. My hand shot up to my infection and huddled myself together and started apologizing profusely. Begging her not to be too hateful, for my soul couldn't possibly take the pain.

She was staring at me like I was a mad-man. Which I was. Now, if I wasn't before. I started to grab at my mask to no avail. She was afraid of me! Wouldn't she want me to cover the monster?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"No, silly goose. It's just that, this was my… my first…kiss…"

Oh phew. I could've flopped over on my side like a dead man with the amount of relief that just washed over me. Of course, I didn't. I just peeked my face out of my knees, and cocked my head to the side. Surely she had been with lots of guys. She was gorgeous, for crying out loud! How is it that she didn't have any crushes or dates since I first met her? Not possible. So, I made sure she wasn't just hiding it from me to be 'romantic'.

"You haven't kissed anyone? Even _met_ anyone? Since we were kids? No. You're joking. You're too beautiful to be denied that for so long. You don't have to act like this for me. You're a better actress than this. You-"

"I'm sure _anyone _could put on a better act, because this is no act, Erik. I'm serious. Nobody was, is, or ever will be as special to me than you are. I've kinda… been, waiting…"

"F-For?"

"For YOU! I had a crush on you when we were little, and over the years, I grew to love and adore you! There isn't a passing moment that your spot in my heart isn't locked away from the world! No-one can ever be worthy enough to take your place. Only you, my Erik."

She then leaned in a pecked my lips a THIRD time. I could definitely get used to this. Oh yes. This will DEFINITELY grow on me… But what she said, hit me like a breath of air after drowning in an ocean of one-sided love. She waited for me to come back into her life? That means… Oh god, I can't bear to think it. If I never came to this school, and never saw her again… She'd be alone forever! Oh my god! My angel, ALONE?! It's unthinkable!

I swiftly came out of the fetal position I was in and swept my arms around her small frame. I then learned that I had it in me to kiss _her first._ And. It. Was. Glorious. To kiss a woman, _her,_ with a deliberate return from her precious mouth.

She then, seemingly reluctantly, pulled away at the same time I did. She took my hands in hers and silently pulled us off the glossy wood floor. Never taking her eyes away from mine. We were in a daze. Her eyes were a burning wild-fire of love and adoration. And I, was being burnt to a crisp. She then fixed my bow-tie with a small, but toothy grin on her face and stood next to me, facing forward, and silently beckoned me to walk with her.

We walked for what felt like hours in a peaceful quiet that had completely consumed us. But like all heavenly moments, it came time to shatter the time. The music director, Mr. Reyer, and the two principals hushed the commotion and instructed us all to sit at the large area which was filled with chairs. We immediately did as they directed us to. They started a very long, boring speech. Of course, being the excellent student everyone insisted that I was, I listened to every last shred of information that spilled forth from the principals' clumsy mouths. We were informed that there would be a 3 day trip down to… Wait, where? CAPE MAY? Oh my god, I'm not sure if Ambrosia and I could go. I definitely couldn't take it. But alas, she is my queen. If she thinks it best, I follow. As long as she was there next to me…

She sent a pained, sorrowful expression my way. I had the same face on. I was just as sad to hear the name of her…_Our,_ father's resting place. I was sympathetic. She squeezed my hand and directed her attention to the front of the crowd. Well, let me rephrase that: day dreamed facing the front of the crowd. It was almost adorable. No. It _was_ adorable. Although we shared our gaze with each other for quite some time, I still caught every last word of the speech. There was going to be a karaoke every Friday night, well, maybe I'll go, only if Amps sings, though. PHANTOM OF THE OPERA?! We were going to perform _THE_ Phantom of the Opera? NO WAY… I adore the story, though it pained me deeply inside because the unfortunate phantom sparked extreme sympathy in my heart. He was _just like me…_ _That_, is what hurt me most.

I saw the Broadway show when I had just started living with Nadir. His parents let me keep a small guest room as long as I helped out around the house when needed. I practically lived by Nadir's word once I heard the performance was out for showing. He told me that it wasn't a wise idea, for it might not be what I expected it to be, and it may hurt me. Regardless of his protests, he finally took me to go see it.

And he was exactly right. It _wasn't_ what I expected. Though it did pain me, it was like I couldn't get enough of the show. I read every version of the book that I could get my hands on and remember crying tears as big as strawberries at the end of the prequel/sequel , "Love Never Dies". Christine, so foolish and stupid at the end, chose the soon-to-be drunk abuser, Roaul De Changy. He sparked a very familiar hatred within me. One that could only be matched with that of my biological father. The two must be related somehow. Bastards.

Once I told Ambrosia the news that she was allowing to go right over her head about the performance, her eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she was beaming, a hopeful smile spread across her beautiful face. I inwardly cringed and celebrated at the same time. I could already tell what she was thinking. I'd have to talk it over with her later. Maybe in the car or something. Hmmm… Did I want to do this?

A/N: And that's chapter 6! :D I now the wait might have been agonizing, but it shouldn't be that slow until school starts again. Some of you may be getting a little anxious for the date, but soon, my friends, soon. :) Some also might be wondering why I skipped this entire scene from Ambrosia's POV, ant the answer to that is: I always love how Erik would portray romance in his POV. Ambrosia's part would have been a tad too difficult to understand. I hope this is up to par, and I miss my reviewers out there! Please drop me a line! Let me know if I gotta change something and I will try to fix it to the best of my abilities. :) Need some help, opinions are welcomed whether they're – or+. :) Until next time, du steams! XD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my gosh guys, I'm SO,SO, SO, SO SORRY! Life took me by a sneak attack. First, my computer totally spazzed out, leaving me with only 60% of the visage on my screen as I did a month earlier. So, Mom decided to take it in to the Data Doctors thing, and get it fixed. IT WAS THERE FOR LIKE FOUR DAYS, therefore leaving me with nothing to type on to continue the story. The minute the laptop got back inside Mom's office, my little brother hogged it, and I didn't want to cause a problem, so I let it go. But then I got all, "Oh my gosh, I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY STORY IN FOREVER! MY READERS ARE GOING TO BE SOOOO TICKED!" So then school starts. ANOTHER weight on my shoulders. I've had absolutely NO downtime to relax and type to my heart's content, between the already excessive mounds of homework, family surprises, SLEEP (Yesss!), and nervous breakdowns (normally revolving around the fact that I'm almost in high school, and "OMG, what if I totally bomb everything?!" soooo, yeah.) Then of course there's always the infamous summer vacation dilemma, so that did absolutely nothing for my situation, and again, IM SUPER SORRY! IM THE WORST AUTHORESS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! ERIK MUST BE SOOOO DISSAPPOINTED IN ME! And I know I've been gone for a huge amount of time, so you're probably expecting another chapter, but, you can get even more furious at me, because it's not. I hate the idea of waiting this long for a story update, but it was inevitable. Now that I'm done with my extreme apologies, I can get to the main point behind this misleading 'chapter'. Alright, I want you guys to be totally truthful about this. You won't offend me. I've been in an extreme writer's block lately, and I finally got to thinking, maybe this was too soon. Maybe I shouldn't have gone right into a full on story like this. I probably should have started off with one-shots for a little bit, then either pick this up again, or get a fresh idea. I want your-guys' TRUE opinion on this. I know I'll be sticking with the one-shots for a while, but is this story plot really to your liking? 'Cuz it hasn't really been noticed or commented on that much, therefore leaving me to think that my reviewers kind-of ditched my story. Please leave an opinion in the reviews or PM me. Is this an idea I could pick up on again and get good reviews on? Or is it one of those things to leave in the dust? Because I seriously don't know where to go with this and probably won't for a REALLY LONG TIME… Again, I'm so sorry I put I this fake chapter, but I had to get the words out somehow. I also apologize for leaving this story for so long but life occurs at the worst of times, and writer's block is like 7 times worse. Tell me what you think, I hope I'll see you later! Bye.

-Your obedient servant,

xTNP3


End file.
